The Rose
by Lilly Of the Fall
Summary: Kagome is not your average girl, and Sesshomaru is not prepared for what she offers him in the future, even if she's not offering it on purpose... not good at summery's! READ ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke up to the shrill sounding of her alarm and winced. Another day. Though now that she looked at her calendar she noted the box with the date stating that it was Monday. This was the fist day of school and it was five in the morning. With a grumble she got out of bed. She surveyed her bedroom, the majority of all of her things where still in boxes. Come to think of it so was a good part of her apartment. During the summer she had moved to Japan because her father had kicked her out. So she moved from the states to be closer to her mother's father. She had worked three jobs to move out of the country and used most of her college savings that she had stashed. But she was here and to day she was ready to take on the world.

Getting off the bed all the way she walked to her desk where she had laid the uniform she was to wear. She frowned a little at the black pleated skirt and the white button up as well as the black knee high socks. These cloths had no flare what so ever. But she slipped them on any way and looked in the mirror and grimaced a bit. Kagome was a big girl there where no doubts about that. She had an hour glass figure with large rounded hips, smaller waist and a large chest, but through all of this she wore it well, very well in fact. She really had no major bulges except for at the base of her stomach, she wasn't like the other girls she knew in the US who wore really tight pants that rode low around their hips and left a mushroom top above their pants of fat. Those girls disgusted her.

Looking in the mirror she was surprised they had found a skirt that fit her but the shirt needed to go. It pulled a little too much for comfort. So taking it off she rummaged in the closet to find another. She really didn't own much white so she was sure what she had was from an old job.

"Ah HAH!" she cried in triumph as she pulled out a cute white present top. It had cinching around the neck, that when tied was in a yolks arc. There where two flat white straps that wrapped Greek style around her waist to tie in back. Slipping it on, she smiled. 'Now for shoes.' It was the only major necessity that the school did not supply. They gave you the slippers to wear in class but not shoes. Thinking quickly she found a pair of kid leather boots that had been dyed black. They went to just past her knee showing only about two inches of the socks. Placing them on she smiled it would do. Quickly she brushed her thigh length black and red layered hair out and lightly applied some shimmering grey eye powder on and applied some mascara to her long lashes to give them curl. Then she placed baby blue contacts over her violet eyes and was ready to greet the day. Grabbing her leather jacket and her book bag she was out the door and on her way. Only question is, she stopped and cursed. "I don't know where the hell I'm going!"


	2. Chapter 3

Dear my Readers,

I just wanted to thank you all for you patients, this story has been long in coming. I am working on editing the next chapters but have no fear they are written! Any how I don't own these characters, and I know that some of it might not make a lot of sence to you if you know anything about fairy's but I changes somethings to fit the story. Any how here it is, I hope you like it, and when reading please keep in mind that I am currently using NOTE PAD! And don't have another word program, so I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kay, for editing spelling and grammer, and my friend Alicia for editing format. Thank you all again for waiting and I hope you enjoy!

Love and Light

Lilly Of The Fall

Two hours, fifteen people and 25 wrong turns later she made it to school only to discover that she only lived three blocks away. She was late, agitated and stressed; this was going to be fun! She walked down the walk way to school and stopped just that the door. She was only a little nervous because she was in a new place farther from home then she had been since she was a child, she took a deep breath and steeled her self her heart slowing and her face going blank. She was a clear smooth pool of water. With that thought in mind she opened the door and followed her school map to the office walking in she gave a large smile to the student aid.

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi, I am new and need my schedule please," she said evenly. The girl smiled and said

" Hi there welcome to Tokyo high, I'm Ayame, Mrs. Kihare is not in but I can get you a schedule!" Straightening her long red ponytail she opened a cabinet and rummaged around.  
"Hmmm Kagome A Higurashi, here you go hun." she handed the paper to her and smiled. "Do you need help around or do you just want to use your map?" she asked.  
Kagome thought a moment before replying, "Actually if you could show me to my first class I'm sure I can find my way from there."  
Ayame wrinkled her nose and smiled. "Ok lets go!" she said taking her schedule and heading out the door.

"Hmm, looks like you have calculus first period with Mr. Inoushi, he is really nice but on your first day he always makes you do the problems on the board. They are easy to hard and only one person has ever gotten the third one right so don't worry." With that she smiled promising to find her at lunch and returned to her post in the office.  
Taking a deep breath she walked in to the classroom. The class that had been in discussion a moment before went dead silent, and the instructor turned to her. "And you are miss?" he asked. He was a rather short man with brown hair and mischievous black eyes. She told him her name.

"Well Miss Higurashi care to explain why you are late?" he said looking at her questioningly. She was tempted to blush but instead grimaced. This class was going to be fun.  
"I'm sorry I've never been to Japan before and have only been here three weeks. I'm sorry to say I got very, very lost," she answered evenly.

"Very well then why don't you tell the class about yourself while I draw a few things up for you"

She nodded and turned to face the class and bowed.  
"If you all don't mind rather then rambling on about myself would you mind asking me questions to answer instead?" she asked.

There was a slight moment of silence and then someone raised their hand. It was a girl a year younger then her with brown hair and gray eyes. Nodding to her the girl stood and bowed.  
"Hi I'm Rin Tatome, I was wondering where you came from and why you're here?"

"Well, I was born in Ireland and moved to the United States when I was ten. I've been there ever since up until I moved out of my fathers home this summer and moved here to live closer to my mother's father. And to be somewhere new." She answered with a small smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly there where three hands in the air at once. Deciding she would chose a boy this time she pointed to a young man in the back.  
He stood "Hello I'm Hojo Kinshane, why where you born in Ireland if you are clearly Japanese?" she smiled wide at that. "You see my father was an Irish Businessman at the time he was living in Ireland he met my mother on a trip to Japan and fell in love with her, my mother became pregnant and married my father and moved to Ireland, after she had me they split up and I now choose to take my mothers maiden name. I had it changed last year."  
Nodding to the girl behind him she stood and said "Hello I'm Shina Atakazi, how did you get the red in your hair?" "It has always been like this even when I was a baby. No one knows why." the girl nodded looking disappointed and sat down. There where two more raised hands and so she picked a boy at the front remembering that was the second time he had raised it.  
He stood and smiled "Hi I'm Nalu Tenyeki I wanted to ask about your hobbies." That was a question she was not expecting.

She didn't miss a beat as she answered, " I love to sing, belly dance, dance in general, play pc games, mess with battle tactics and strategies, paint, cook, and read, write poetry, archery, and though I don't look it I love fencing and all fighting styles and practice them daily. Above all though I love to learn" she said all of this with a smile, when she finished one more person raised their hand. She nodded and he stood.

"Miroku Hineku, at your service," walking to the front of the room he took her hand and smiled. Somewhere someone growled, and someone groaned." Would you the honor of bearing my children?"  
Without skipping a beat she said. "Of course I would. When and where?" she had to stop her self from giggling as his jaw hit the floor. You could hear the surprise in most peoples voice as they gasped. Miroku recovered quickly and opened his mouth to respond but he never got the chance as a book came sailing across the room to hit him square in the back of his head knocking him out cold. With out thinking she knelt down to make sure he was ok.  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you." a girl said from the side of the room "He'll grab your ass the minute he comes to." the girl was around Kagome's height but thin and muscular, she had long black hair and cinnamon brown eyes and a slight smirk. A few seconds later she saw shifting, the girl that had warned her stood but before she could get there Kagome reacted first.  
She growled low in her throat and looked him squarely in the eye. "Move another inch and I'll gut you like a fish using nothing but a plastic spoon and a straw." she said in a sweet voice. Quickly he stood and gulped as she stood. The girl from before took the chance to look at the boy.  
"Sit hentai!" she barked. Then bowed to Kagome "I'm Sango Rioukishi" she said grinning.  
"You've got style I like that." she added before sitting. Just then the teacher spoke up "Well I think it is time." Kagome looked at him.

"Time sir?" He smiled "Everyone of my students demonstrates their knowledge by contemplating three problems on the board the rest of the class has done this so it is now your turn." Walking to the bored he wrote down three problems down and Ayame said they ranged in hardness.  
Smirking she nodded and approached the bored taking the dry erase pen from his hand. He walked to the front and started talking to the students. She glanced at the first problem and wrote the answer doing the same to the second problem she paused at the third and smiled 'clever man' she thought and walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Where am I to sit please?" she asked with a straight face. His eyes bulged slightly.  
"You finished already?" he asked surprised. At her nod he looked at the bored and grinned.  
"Well it seems Ms. Higurashi, that you are an extremely intelligent young lady. Tell me how you managed to get the answers with out showing the work?" she smiled at that so many had asked that question before and she gives the same answer every time.  
"I guess that's my secret, now is it not sensei?" he laughed out right at that.  
"Well class it seems we have two extremely intelligent student's in our class this year. Kagome you may sit there behind Sango." she smiled and nodded and walked to the seat he had indicated, and placed her books on the table and simply glanced that the boy sitting next to her. Said hello and turned her attention to the front of the room...  
When class was over she tapped Sango on the shoulder the girl turned and smiled. "Um I feel silly for asking but could you maybe show me to my next class? Or point me in the right direction please?" her smile widened.  
"Of course let me see your classes." taking the paper her eyes became wide "Well you're in luck cause you have every class with me! So your next class is advanced archery and swordsmanship" grabbing Kagome's hand she towed her to the door and down the hall. They reached the changing rooms and went inside.  
"You're really going to like Tatosai, he is the swords master. Then we have Kaede for archery." Kagome nodded and started changing. As soon as she removed her shirt how ever Sango stopped her.  
"Oh Kami you have a lot of tattoos!" she said turning Kagome to see her back better. She had tribal work across her shoulders and her lower back the middle was a dragon curling up her back and two fairies on either side, if one looked closely at her skin you could see green banding that went all over her arms and torso, that looked like they where under her skin.  
"These are amazing!" Sango exclaimed.  
Kagome smiled "Thanks I love them and I'm still not done!" finishing dressing they walked to the court and stood in line. Once everyone had arrived roll was called. They went through all of the names and she realized this was a co-ed class. Tatosai reached Kagome's and looked her in the eye deciding something.  
Then he said "Higurashi step up and introduce your self to the class then state your sword efficiency level" she nodded firmly and then walked to stand next to him and bowed first to him and then turned to the class.  
"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, 18 and I'm a black master." she placed her hands on her thighs and bowed. The class was suddenly silent.  
Tatosai cleared his throat said "Black Master?" she nodded "We shall see then. I wish for you to spar with the other master in the class. Sesshoumaru, step forward please." She turned and scanned the line and saw some one step forward, and was surprised to discover that he was quite good looking. He was tall around 6'3. She would guess, and had waist length thick silky white blue hair; he was porcelain pale and held molten gold eyes. He looked royal.  
He looked at her then looked at Tatosai " I will not spar with her" he said coldly.  
"Why not?"  
"She is a wench for one and for two she could not keep up with this Sesshomaru, it would be a joke to even suggest it." he replied. Kagome saw red. This ass would learn his place.  
Just as Tatosai was going to argue the beat him to it walking up to him she growled deep and loud in her throat "Listen here you over grown retriever, with a stick up his ass, I'm gonna teach you how well this Fat wench can keep up and then I'm gonna make you apologize, consider this a challenge." She finished by stepping back and crossing her arms.  
She was calling him out and everyone knew it. You could hear gasps through the students and Tatosai chuckled, there was no backing out, she had set the stakes and he knew it. He stepped forward and walked to the center of the room, and drew his sword. She winced, there was evil in that sword. She could feel it and her sword would purify if she was not careful.  
She stepped away from the teacher and bowed to Sesshomaru as he smiled. "You expect to fight me with no sword?" She smiled at that, an evil and playful smile that made the men in the class gulp, including the instructor. It would be fun making this one whimper like the puppy he was.  
"Ah ye of little patience." With that she closed her eyes and clapped her hands. Holding one above the floor she drew her hand up and with it came the hilt of the steel of her blade. She heard gasps and saw his eyes widen only slightly but enough to know he knew that she was not a human.  
She also had heard Tatosai grunt then chuckle "Nice trick young one." as he stepped off the floor they eyed each other waiting for the other to make the fist strike.  
She didn't have long to wait as he thrust his sword forward in a butterfly sweep, which she easily blocked hone handed. And switched hands in a reverse crescent then back up in a complex weave move, pushing him back.  
"Well can we stop with the child's attacks please or do I need to knock you on your high and mighty ass to take me seriously?" she growled out.  
"I'd like to see you try human." he spat.  
"Oh I'm about to prove you wrong on both accounts." she replied going at him in a series of attacks then ending in an attack she had come up with on her own, called lotus opens. Stunned as a flash of light exited the sword she was holding he took a step away only barely blocking her attacks, taking the opening he provided she dropped down and swept her foot out hard catching him off guard and successfully landing him on his ass.  
She laughed, " I told ya! Now will you stop being a pansy and attack me for real, or am I gonna have to keep putting you on your ass?" he growled and stood then started attacking her, this time with force. She just smirked and kept blocking looking for an opening. There it was but apparently as soon as she saw his he saw hers both taking the openings their swords slithered like snakes up to rest one inch from each others neck. Flipping backwards she took an assassin's crouch waiting for another attack. Tatosai clapped and she smirked. "About time" nodding then bowing low hands on thighs she put her sword on her hip then bowed to Tatosai.  
"Was that sufficient?" At this he out right laughed. "More then, you and Sesshomaru shall be paired for the year so get to know one another well. On Friday I expect you to be flowing like silk." her eyes got wide then she scowled.  
"What did I ever do to you!" she retorted vehemently. He gulped.  
"Nothing my dear but I already have all the assistance that I can use and I can't honestly teach you more then you already know. This will give you both something to keep you busy."  
"He better get a pad for his but cause he's gonna spend a lot of time on It." the threw over her shoulder walking to the changing rooms. All she heard was the instructor bark with laughter.  
"Well she's got spirit, and fire." turning to Sesshomaru he asked, " well do you have any objections?" Sesshomaru simply looked at him, "if I said yes would you listen? Or would it make a difference?"  
Tatosai grinned, " You've known me long enough that you know I'll listen but will not oblige." turning to the class he started them on their warm ups. As Sesshomaru wandered to the changing rooms thinking.  
This girl wasn't normal that much he could tell. But how she was different was the question he really wanted to know the answer to. She was big, not sickeningly so but enough some would call her fat. But she wore it well, and moved with a grace women half her size could never hope to master. She also had an unusual look about her. One of strength but not one that wishes one harm. There where her eyes.  
He was almost positive those where contacts but on instinct he knew that they where not brown. Her hair was different though he smelled no chemicals, and last there was her fighting style. It was not one of he'd come against in a very long time. Definitely not one he knew. This entire he stored away, he was an inquisitive person by nature, but one that always gets what he wants.  
The next class came and went and Kagome had her equipment inspected and she had to show her skill. To her surprise they also allowed an hour of preferred weapons practice to which Kagome got to drool over Sango's large Hirikostu. And Sang did like wise for Kagome's twin Sthyes. They all went and changed and Sango showed her to her next class. The girls where getting along wonderfully and had quickly taken to on another.  
Walking into the choir room she suddenly became nervous. She loved to sing but never by her self. She always started to shake and though it made her sound like she simply carried vibrato it was her being just plane scared. She knew that. Walking up to the teacher she smiled.  
"Hello I'm Kagome, I'm new and am not sure how to begin." the women smiled and turned to her. Her eyes widened slightly.  
"My dear you're beautiful! That face and oh that hair. Now can you sing as beautifully? I'm Madam Midoriko Valkiri by the way. I'm your instructor, if you can truly sing. Now what octave do you prefer?" Kagome opened her mouth to respond letting all that had been said trickle through her mind. But she was soon interrupted again.  
"You don't know dear? Then we'll just have to find out. Come here please." she said hurriedly, tugging Kagome toward the piano. Kagome knew this was going to happen. She started to shake. The women hushed the classed "We've a new student with us today she is going to be tested for her proper octave and knowledge. Please listen as I will also ask your opinion as well, now dear please turn to face me and show me your stance."  
Kagome did as she was told placing her self into perfect posture. "Ass very good. Can anyone tell me what kind of singer uses this stance please?" Ayame raised her hand "yes dear?"  
"One that sings folk music?" she said.  
Midoriko shook her head. "No I'm sorry but that's close." several more answered getting it wrong until there was a silence as she herd Midoriko say "yes dear?"  
A very familiar voice said evenly, "That stance is usually used by opera or enchantment singers."  
"And can you tell me why?" she asked.  
"Because the placement of the hands and feed and shoulders helps aid in the proper breath support needed to carry out the high pitch ranges for longer amounts of time."  
Yes she knew that voice. Her head whipped around to face him quickly. Only to catch his smirk. "Madam Midoriko clapped her hands. "Very good Sesshomaru, now Kagome we must first determine your range, now if you please." the class started to chatter quietly 'all the better' Kagome thought. Madam started to run her through a series of vocal warm ups by the end she had found her center and had not noticed that the class had gone completely quiet.  
The women started at the minor notes picking a more feminine tone then asked if she was comfortable with that pitch, when she nodded she pressed on right below it. Every time Kagome nodded. She matched the next pitch with ease. Once they had run out of low notes they started at the higher ones. Again the same thing happened the eventually ran out of keys to match. Madame was glowing "Now that is impressive but let's see what you can do with these notes, you where instructed to bring a song with you to sing for me. Do you have it?"  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly. That's what she'd forgotten. She resisted the urge to slap her head but instead bowed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Madam but I seem to have forgotten my piece."  
"Well dear that just-" she was cut off as someone behind her handed her a sheet of music.  
"Madam, she may use mine." Sesshomaru said.  
"But she does not know this piece dear" at that Kagome stepped forward and took the music from her hands she was in luck it was a piece from her favorite opera. Rigoletto.  
"Madam if I may, I know this piece quite well." Midoriko stopped her protests and nodded. Kagome turned to the already seated Sesshomaru and smiled and bowed. "Thank you" he did not say a word but nodded once. Kagome turned to face Kaede.  
"Dear please face the class." her breath hitched in the throat and shakily she turned. Looking through the crowed of students she found a focal point and when the music started she opened her mouth and sang. She matched pitch verse for verse when the piano stopped half way through the second stanza Kagome simply continued like nothing was amiss. Her eyes had locked with gold and she sang as though she was truly Gabriella singing to her love. Every word in French flowing from her mouth like mingled silk and water. She held the last note out allowing it to grow then fade in a 16 count. Then simply stood there. She grinned at him and turned to see Madam and a good portion of the class crying. The ones that weren't where awe struck. Sango and Ayame where grinning like fools.  
"Was it really that bad?" she asked quietly disappointed. Midoriko laughed merrily.  
"No dear. I've just not herd a voice like yours in ages!"  
"Thank you Madam Midoriko you're to kind, where may I sit please?" Kagome asked bowing. After she was seated in her section class finished and the students where released for lunch.  
Ayame approached her and launched her self at her "Oh Kami Kagome you've such a beautiful voice!" she squealed. Kagome winced but smiled just the same. The girl wasn't so bad she at least was enthusiastic. Sago approached them and helped pry the giggling red head off Kagome.  
"All right you tow lets go I'm starved." Sango said. At the growl emitted from Kagome's stomach the two girls laughed and readily agreed.  
The girls walked into the cafeteria and chose a table to sit at and where soon joined by three boys. Kagome knew one to be Miroku who sat next to Sango and next to Kagome Ayame had chosen to sit across from the girls as far away from he hentai as possible. On her left and right two boys took a seat and their round table was full. Kagome pulled out her lunch and opened the thermos she had brought. Inside was her favorite tea, moon flower and chamomile. She has also packed jasmine pilaf [AW2rice and some sliced raw bell pepper along with strawberries.  
She looked up from her meal and noticed the two boys that had seated them selves next to Ayame where looking at her strangely. She turned to look at Sango because Miroku had gone to get his lunch. "Where's your lunch hon?" she asked quietly.  
"I forgot mine to day!" she said blushing slightly. Kagome nodded and reached in her pack and pulled out a paper plate and a cup and an extra set of chopsticks she always kept with her. She had a friend in the states that did the same thing a lot so it was habit. She divided the meal evenly and slid it all in front of Sango and with out a word started to eat. Sango gasped and started to protest, with out hesitating  
Kagome shook her head saying firmly, "Sango you'll learn two things about me quickly if we're to be friends. One no one goes with out if I can help it. And the other is its best not to argue with me I always win!" she finished with a large smile showing small even white teeth to her new friend and giggled at her sigh.  
"pfft.. Keh like that would happen" one of the boys she had not met said. Grunting and looking at her. Kagome looked at him her face unreadable.  
"Excuse me?" she said flatly.  
" You said you always win an argument. I don't think you do." he replied loftily. Before Kagome could respond he was hit upside his head by the other boy sitting at the table.  
"Well it looks like she'll win every argument with you dog breath" he said with a grin.  
"Shut it wolf." the other said.  
The boy responded to him with a grin "If you hadn't noticed Inuyasha out new lady friend here's not a normal human. It would take but one or two words from her to have your half breed ass on the floor."  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking at Kagome.  
"He means I'm more then I seem to be you moron." Kagome responded  
"Who you calling a moron you stupid wench?" he snapped. Kagome looked at him and just smiled as an idea came to mind. Reaching out with her senses she discovered that he was indeed a hanyo Inu yokai, which helped her plan along nicely. Reaching out swiftly she snatched the black cap off his silvery hair and giggled. She knew it!  
On top of his head where tow very soft looking puppy ears! Swiftly she grabbed his head, as he yelped, and felt them with her fingertips. Calling forth a bit of power to her fingers she forced it to become solid, and ignoring his yells she held firm and glided it painlessly through the edge of his left ear, and turned it into a hoop of white gold, then whispered "so mote it be" and every thing was back to normal. She smiled and released his head satisfied and sat back down. Instantly he

felt his ear to see if she had done anything.

"Three, two, one" she counted. Sure enough his explosion came in a flurry of curse words and questions and angry remarks about her intelligence all of which she became quite tired of in no more then five minuets. Finally she looked up at Sango.

"What's his name?"  
"Inuyasha Michijima" she said her eyes wide. Kagome nodded and looked back at him.  
"Inuyasha" she said. Stunned he looked at her.  
"OSWARI!" she said with force the next thing you saw was him making good friends with the floor, the hard, up close and personal way. Sango burst out laughing, and so the other boy, Kagome just smiled and continued with her lunch. Miroku returned to see Inuyasha getting up off of the floor. He looked at Sango who was still laughing then looked at Kagome.  
"Kagome was that your handy work? Because I know it wasn't Sango?" before she could answer however she was cut off by the other boy. "Dude it was a thing of beauty, she put a subjutification ring on him, then sat him like a puppy!" he laughed again.  
"My names Koga by the way" he said holding out his hand. Kagome took it intending to shake it, and instead was pulled against the table as he kissed her hands.  
"You've got such beautiful hands," he said almost to himself.  
"Pfft... No I don't I have man hands. Thank you very much." She said tugging her hand back. The lunch bell rang as he was going to respond but instead he just shook his head and followed the group out. The rest of the day went by almost with out hitch. Kagome discovered that she had every other class with Inuyasha and Koga and every class between with Sesshomaru, except for choir and weapons. And of course she had every class with Ayame and Sango except Ayame had a different first period.  
By the end of the day Sango and Kagome and become fast friends. When the bell rang Sango walked Kagome outside. "So what are you doing today?" Sango asked her.  
"Unpack. Most all of my things are still in boxes and I really want to arrange my living room and bedroom for the weekend. But that doesn't look like it's going to happen with all my school work."  
Kagome said dejectedly "how about you?"  
"Well Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame and the hentai, always go to the mall or something to hang out but, hmmm... would you like me to come help you unpack? I'm sure with the two of us we could get a good majority of it done, and we could get in come studying as well." she said.  
Kagome thought about doing all of that stuff by her self then shook her head.  
She looked at Sango "Are you sure you don't' mind?" she asked.  
"No not at all! I love stuff like that it's like Christmas!" Sango said excitedly.  
"Ok tell you what then I'll make dinner, bring and appetite cause I love to cook!" she jotted down her address and cell number then they agreed on a time. Sango didn't live far from the school so she would go home and change and meet her there.  
With that they split. When Kagome got home she put her things away and looked for something to wear. She chose a pair of layered wrap around pants that where black a very deep red halter-top. She put her long hair in an intricate bun then went to start unpacking her kitchen. About half an hour later there was a knock at the door. She put down the box she was holding and answered it.  
Standing there was Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga. Sango smiled "So I thought that if two people could work quickly then five could be even faster. Plus Inuyasha needs help with his math and Miroku with his sword work."  
Kagome blinked then grinned, "Well if you guys don't mind then great! The more the merrier!" she stepped in and opened the door wider.  
"Welcome to my storage unit!" she directed them on what to start unpacking and Sango and Kagome finished unpacking the kitchen.  
"Kagome you have so much kitchen stuff do you really use it all?" Sango asked,  
Kagome nodded "just wait till I make dinner." finishing the last of the kitchen they went to the living room to help the boys and Kagome stopped. All of the furniture had been set up and hey had pulled out the lamps and the pictures and hung them along with the wall sconces.  
"Wow you guys are quick!" Sango said, just as Inuyasha was lifting another box to unpack it Kagome saw the box labeled "Altar-living room" she had started forward but Miroku caught it first. "Inuyasha you might want to let Kagome set that up."  
"Huh, why?" Inuyasha said.  
"Because that's my central altar, usually you want things for a magical altar untainted by the energies of others. However I prefer that people feel free to help with this altar, because you're my friends and my home must adapt to your energies as well." Kagome informed them.  
"Kagome, why must your home adapt to us might I ask?" Miroku asked. "Because the protection spells that have been placed here are powerful but there is a particularly strong one and is used as a failsafe if you ever come to me to escape something and I am not here, if the spell recognizes you it will protect you with any means necessary, I usually prefer some one add something of them to the altar but I didn't know how you would feel about it. So by handling these objects it will still protect you but not as strongly." she explained.  
Miroku nodded and smiled "You're truly not an ordinary Miko are you Kagome?" She shook her head.  
"No I'm not I am a Miko pagan, there is more to it then that but I'm positive that you as well as the others have sensed that already."  
Sango chose to speak up." well what would you need from me Kagome?" she asked.  
"Well anything that you feel has a strong amount of energy one it. It could be anything really. I've even used a lock of hair," she said while unpacking the box and placing the cloth on the table that faced the east.  
"Keh like I need protection from anything." Inuyasha said smugly.  
"Well true that may be but if the item that is place has enough energy in it, it will mingle with mine and make the spell stronger. And will help protect more then just you. I spent six years of my life making this spell as flexible and strong as possible." Kagome said.  
He nodded. Koga looked at her and smiled. "I've gotta protect my women don't I?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a medicine pouch on a leather thong.  
"Here I have five of these but this is the oldest." he said placing it where she pointed.  
"Who's your women Koga?" Kagome asked curious if Sango was dating him.  
"You are of course!" he said like it was plain as day.  
Kagome coughed "Me! Why? When? How? Did my Japanese slip and I agreed to something I didn't know about?" she asked in a flurry. She didn't remember ever agreeing to date him in fact the ookami had hardly said more then 100 words to her at all!  
Koga looked at her and smiled. "Because I decided that's what I wanted. And I always get what I want!" at that Kagome laughed and stood.  
"You must be at least 6 feet tall to ride this ride. You're about 4 inches too short." Koga's and Inuyasha's mouth dropped and Sango giggled while Miroku chuckled.  
"If I may I could give you a warding sutra for your altar, they are empowered with my energy alone so that might help." Miroku said writing one and handing it to her to place on the altar. Sango stepped forward and handed her a small breast dagger with a purple jewel on it. "It was my first dagger I have a few others but this one is the one I think should go on there," she said.  
Kagome smiled "Then that is the one that shall place your mark on my home." Everyone was silent for a moment she finally sighed "Well I guess its time I make dinner if you guys want to get the stuff out to study." Everyone nodded. "Inuyasha if you need help with your math come sit at the bar and I'll help you while I cook." he just nodded unusually silent and went to get his things. While Kagome decided on what to make.  
Inuyasha's point of view  
He'd been thinking which despite what people had said or thought was something he did quite often. Kagome was different for all that her physical appearance, there was more her tattoo for one it wasn't just on her back it seemed to travel all over her body down her arms and across her chest in pale green that looked as though it was beneath her skin.  
She was tough though he'd never admit it, and she did carry her self like a girl older then her age, with a sort of wisdom he didn't recognize. She always looked ready for a battle though he didn't know why.  
Watching her cook he noticed how everything she did was in a deft movement like she'd been doing it for hundreds of years. And she didn't move ad though she was a big girl, she moved like she was made of silk or air. She made him curious, about her, her knowledge, heritage and about the power that she so obviously carried with in her. And though he would lie to anyone who asked him, he did find her quite attractive.  
She turned to place something in the sink and noticed him looking at her. Quickly he asked help on a math problem. Which she readily helped him with even explaining the process that he understood better and could use on his other problems in the future.  
normal view  
She returned to her cooking only to be interrupted by Sango and Miroku a few minutes later. "What are you making Kagome? It smells wonderful!" the girl said excitedly. Miroku nodded.  
"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and fruit salad" she said still chopping away.  
"It will be done in about fifteen minuets or so. The chicken just needs to finish and I need to make gravy." Sango offered to set the table since she knew where everything was and Miroku was commissioned to help.  
Sure enough fifteen minuets later she was done once everyone had washed up and sat down she placed the food on the table and smiled "Dig in guys!"  
Every one started eating and Sango exclaimed, "This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
" That will be my secret foe now I think." Sango simply chuckled and glanced at her friend...  
"I didn't think you would give me a straight answer but I had to try. I'll tell you this though if you make breakfast as well as you make dinner, I'm moving in!" she warned.  
Kagome gave a lopsided grin "Well I've got a spare room with a bed anytime you want to spend the night. That goes for all of you my door is always open and you are all more then welcome to join me for breakfast in the mornings, if you'd like. It is certainly no fun eating by ones self." Kagome replied. Sango's eyes went wide.  
"Really?" Kagome nodded.  
"Of course I'm used to cooking for groups of people all the time so I tend to make to much." The rest of dinner flew by. Inuyasha helped Koga with the dishes while Kagome helped Miroku with his sword work. Soon it was time for everyone to go home.  
Koga who had kept silent most of the time hugged her and thanked her for the meal and promised to take her out sometime. Inuyasha was the last to leave. He stopped at the door and looked at her almost deciding something. Looking as though he had decided he pulled a group of his silvery hair and clipped if off with a sharp claw, holding it out to her he smirked.  
"This is all I've got but it holds a lot of power. I gotta protect my pack I guess." Before she could reply he left. She just shook her head and closed the door. Looks like she wouldn't be alone this year after all.  
The next few days passed quickly and Kagome settled into her new routine. She would wake every morning, practice, shower make breakfast and change while they where eating. The group became regulars to her home. Sango would often show up with pastries and such to accompany breakfast and Kagome always made Sango a lunch for the day because she had the habit of forgetting hers.  
Kagome and Sango became nearly inseparable and Miroku and Inuyasha where never far behind as was Koga. During school Kagome became quite known for many things and people seemed to take to her quite well. Her and Sesshomaru practiced swords together every day during class, they had not come to really like each other, but to tolerate one another apparently deciding that it was not worth their time to argue. So instead they not with words but with swords.  
They started to get into a kind of rhythm while sparring. Where each other's attack fluidly opened way for the others move. They where fluid motion like a dance. When Friday rolled around they dueled in front of the class. They were all spell bound, Kagome's blue steel intertwining with Sesshomaru's was like watching the sun glint on a pond.  
Everyone clapped when again their match ended in a tie neither one had been able to beat the other so far. But to some it was more like they where dancing then  
actually fighting, more of an art from then a simple show of skill. In choir they where told of a festival that would be occurring in a month and a half and they where all expected to prepare a solo piece and a duet. Kagome smiled sounded like fun. At lunched Kagome talked it over with Sango and Ayame the boys pretty much stayed quiet and listened.  
By the end of school Kagome was ready to explore. She needed to go job hunting and had asked Sango if she could help her. Taking her briefcase she straightened her blazer and headed for Sango's.  
When she got there she knocked on the maroon door. It came flying open with a hollered "WHAT!" not even fazed Kagome asked for Sango. She eyed the guy that answered the door just as it seems he was doing to her. He was taller then her with deeply tanned skin. He had emerald green eyes and long black hair. He was not wearing a shirt and she could see he was quite toned.  
He still had a boyish look to him for all that he was probably in his 20's. "Who are you?" he asked. 'Rather to the point huh?' she thought out loud she said "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm a friend of Sango's from school." she said still trying to be polite.  
He looked to be thinking again then suddenly a wide grin split his face revealing even straight white teeth, "Hey you're the girl that sent home that awesome leftovers plate for me!" he said. Suddenly very excited.  
Her eyes widened "You're Kohoku!?" she asked shocked.  
"Well yeah" he said bobbing his head.  
"But she said you where a junior and a year younger." she said confused.  
"One he's my little brother all right just a big pain in my ass." Sango chuckled from behind him poking him in the side.  
"Hey I resent that!" he yelped.  
"No you represent that my dear," Kagome responded.  
Sango barked with laughter. "I'm just about ready, Kag's give me a few. Kohoku let the girl in yeash!" she said shoving him out of the way.  
"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Sango asked.  
"Well I was going to see if you wanted to spend the night and do a movie night maybe call the guys and make and event of it. Kohoku your welcome as well if you wanted to." Kagome said.  
"Will you be cooking?" Kohoku asked.  
"No I'll let you starve! Of course I am. I wouldn't ever not feed my guests and you would get breakfast and dinner and dessert!" she said smiling now.  
"We'll be there!" he volunteered; Sango just nodded her head roughly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah what he said. I'll call the guys while we're out. Kohoku are you coming with us?" Sango asked.  
"Of course he is he gets to carry groceries for us!" Kagome said grinning Sango burst out laughing and Kohoku just went to get a shirt on and they where off. They stopped at a lot of places through town and she turned applications and resumes but there was little hope of her getting the jobs and she knew it. A little put out and kinda sad they decided to head to the store then head back to her house to meet the rest of the group.  
They where at the store when Sango's phone rang she answered it and looked at Kagome "its Inuyasha he wants to know if he can bring his brother."  
Kagome nodded "The more the merrier just make sure that they bring sleeping bags." Sango relayed the message and headed to her apartment. Koga and Miroku where at the door when they got there Koga ran up to Kagome who rolled her eyes as he took her hands in his and asked about his women.  
"Koga I've told you before you must be at least 6 feet to ride this ride and your 4 inches to short."  
"So that means I've got a chance!" Kohoku said from behind her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Sango burst out laughing as Miroku wheezed with laughter. Koga looked at him and glared.  
"Back off child Kagome's my women!"  
"I believe she just set a height limit for you wolf that you don't meet and lucky for me I'm 6'1" he said triumphantly. Kagome wanted to crawl in a hole.  
"Well you see there lies a problem here. Because besides the fact I'm not interested in either of you in that way I don't' date guys that are younger then me." With that said she walked to her front door and unlocked it. Kohoku and Koga's eyes went wide and just before they could say a word a voice cut them off.  
"Not another word out of you tow. She has told you no accept that and leave it be, she is not a possession." Kagome stopped dead in her tracts, she knew that voice it was distinctively very cold but firm and the bass pitch to it only belonged to one person. She whirled around and sure enough there stood Sesshomaru holding a black sleeping back and two pillows. Walking up behind him was Inuyasha holding a red bag and a pillow. With them standing next to each other it hit her! They where brothers! And he was going to be spending the night at her house. '_Oh Kam_i' she thought  
He smirked. "You again?" he said. She wanted to scream but instead smiled  
"Are you sure you can handle me all night?" he just smirked and held out his arm.  
"Lead the way" shaking her head she opened the door to apartment. She motioned to everyone to enter. Inuyasha walked past her last looking at her he asked.  
"Are you Ok with me bringing him?" she blinked.  
"Of course I am! I really don't mind him all that much just don't tell him that his ego is big enough as it is!" she said secretively. He nodded and entered. She closed the door behind her and showed Kohoku where to place the groceries and Sango offered to put them away.  
"I'm going to change Inuyasha will you show everyone to the guest room so that can place their things there for now?" he just nodded and she headed to her room. She changed to a pair of burgundy wrap around pants and a black halter-top and placed her hair in a high tail on her head leaving her room she collided with a very solid wall.  
A rather warm solid wall. "Eep!" she exclaimed as she grabbed blindly for something to keep her standing instead someone grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. Looking up she found a pair of red eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to say something he was pulling her to him.  
"Oh my darling little Kagome why ever did you leave me? Don't you know how I love you?"  
"Let go of me and get out of my home!" she ground out.  
"Your not allowed here!" he simply chuckled.  
"But your mother misses you so much! And-"  
"Get out!" she snapped quietly placing a muffling spell around him and her.  
Pushing him off of her, "I think I'll stay."  
"Oh no you wont, don't make us repeat last time stepfather or I'll kill you this time" she spat.  
"You should know better then to threaten me my dear. I think I need to remind you why," he said raising his fist. Her aura flared but she couldn't move he hit her square below the eye and raised his hand again. She closed her eyes still not able to move waiting for the next blow but the blow never came. She opened her eyes.  
She heard a deep growl and a flare of a demon aura embraced her calming her. Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru had Naraku pinned against the wall. He looked frightened for a moment then he laughed looking at Kagome he winked and she shuddered.  
"I'll be back my dear, I love you to much to break my promise to you." with that he vanished leaving behind only a paper doll that disintegrated when Sesshomaru picked it up. Turning around quickly he eyed her. She was still shaking muttering to herself, seemingly not even noticing he was there until he lifted her chin. Her eyes where slightly glossy with tears that refused to fall.  
He was surprised as she. Instead she shook her head and her moment of weakness was gone.  
She looked at him squarely "Thank you" she said, "I would appreciate it if you would not tell the others of this."  
"If you wish but what will you do about that sunrise?" he asked raising a clawed hand to the bruise quickly forming below her eye.  
"Oh that. " she said after a second raising a hand deftly she whispered a word, there was a pale purple light and then it was gone and with it went the bruise. She smiled "I know that one by heart" she said "now shall we?" motioning for him to follow he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hall.  
"He said he would be back, to fulfill a promise. What did he mean?" She simply looked at him.  
"Don't tell me your worried for me? He'll be back as he said but I'll be ready for him." he simply nodded and released her arm "Thanks again" knowing she wouldn't receive an answer she walked to the kitchen and started dinner while they set up the living room for a night of movies and fun.  
Sango had brought the game Twister and they where going to play that as well as watch movies. She was just going to place the casserole in the oven when Sesshomaru sauntered up and sat down on one of the three bar stools.  
"What are you making?" he asked sniffing the air.  
"Food" she said simply.  
"what kind of food?" he asked.  
"The kind you eat." She said placing the dish in the oven and pulling the salad out of the fridge.  
"Why can you never answer a simple question human?"  
"Why can you never remember my name demon? Or at least my actual species?" he opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off.  
"Oh that's right you've never asked nor bothered to figure it out..." she asked placing the finished salad in the fridge and checked the food in the oven. Turning to him she allowed a bit of her aura to flare around him smiling when his eyes widened.  
"There is your hint." He sat there thinking for a moment the power seemed familiar but he could not place it. She just laughed and called Miroku and Koga to set the table.  
"Even on nights like this I will sit at the table to eat. Its my thing so indulge me please." she explained when Inuyasha asked about just eating in the living room. Sitting down Kagome placed the large casserole dish on the table it contained shepherds pie with mashed potatoes instead of biscuits. There was salad and peaches and green beans to go along with the meal. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second before filling his plate.  
"T_his girl is different, we like her._" his beast purred.  
"You're wrong she is human" he replied to him self.  
"_You shall see in time but you will see_." his beast replied. And with that it was gone again. He took a cautious bite of his food and though he would never say it out loud it was very, very good.  
During dinner Inuyasha asked about her job hunting and her smile faded while Sango kicked him under the table and Kohoku glared at him as if to say "Put your foot in your mouth asshole!'" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Not as good as I hoped. But I have to find something soon. So I'm sure that after a few more days I'll get a bite." she said with false positivity.  
"Why no bites Kagome you have many marketable skills that would benefit any company greatly!" Miroku asked.  
Sesshomaru listened intently. "I don't know really, they just kind of gave me this look, that said that they clearly didn't want me there. And I wont go where I'm not wanted no matter how bad I need to job."  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "What skills are you putting out on the job market?"  
She thought for a moment. "Well I'm a fully certified secretary, as well in child care, and I have lots of experience cooking and such. So I was hoping to be a part time personal assistant, its what I like to do I guess. I even put down my music and writing skills but they really didn't seem interested."  
"Would you be willing to work weekends?" he asked. Slowly she nodded wondering where he was going with this. Inuyasha caught on "Isn't Shinko retiring on Monday?" he asked his brother and Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Yes father spoke with me about it yesterday."  
"Do you think?" he left the sentence hanging. Kagome was looking confused.  
"Would you explain what's going on? Please?" she asked bewildered.  
"My father's personal assistant of 30 years is retiring in a few days and he asked me to interview people for a new one. If you would like I think that you would be suitable for the job and of course it would not cut into your school time." he explained Sango whooped with joy and Miroku nodded. The other two boys just grinned.  
"if your father agrees of course I will! I would be happy to!" he nodded and left the table to make a call. Conversation continued for about 15 minuets and then he returned. They quieted and he announced that his father would like to meet with her on Saturday, which he offered to drive her to and asked that she save a portion of the nights dinner to present as a sample of her cooking.  
When she nodded they cleared the dishes and washed them. Then pilled into the living room to watch the movie. Everyone had piled onto her sectional or on to the other couch. She headed for her large black over stuffed chair only to find that Sesshomaru was already in it.  
"Boy what are you doing in my chair?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'm sitting, that's what your supposed to do in a chair is it not?" he asked.  
"Well yeah but its supposed to be my fat ass sitting in that chair not your skinny one!" she replied stubbornly.  
Koga piped up "Your ass is not fat Kagome its beautiful and-" he was cut off by Kohoku and Inuyasha waking him on the back of the head Koga let out a yelp.  
"Shut up you perverted wolf, don't talk about Kagome like that!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Now boys hush! And Koga don't tell me if my ass is fat or not, I'm the one that has to squeeze it into jeans everyday." When he opened his mouth to say more Miroku sighed and put his hand over his mouth muffling him sufficiently with a sutra stuck to it so the only thing you herd come out sounded like the oompa lumpa's from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on a really bad mushroom trip making them all erupt with laughter.  
Looking back to the obstacle in her oh so comfy chair. "Now you mister! Have three seconds to do one of two things. Get out my chair, or scoot your bony ass over cause come hell or high water I'm sitting in that friggen chair." she counted in her head and just as she hit three he scooted over to one side. Yipping triumphantly Kagome plopped her self next to him.  
Producing a large black fuzzy blanket from seemingly nowhere she snuggled down to one side of the chair and clicked the play button on the remote to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
Through the movie Kagome noticed that everyone except her and Sesshomaru had dozed off. She could feel that she was not far behind, but he looked fresh as a spring daisy. She started to doze and her head dropped a little and then raised up again. This continued for fifteen minuets until he noticed.  
"Why do you not sleep if your tired?" he asked. Startled she looked at him.  
"I'm not tired." she said firmly.  
"Hmmm..." was all he said.  
"Besides I can't sleep. If I do I'll get a kink in my neck because of laying in funny positions and I'll be damned if you're the last one standing." she finished with a firm nod.  
"Did you over look that you're not standing?" he asked. She sweat dropped.  
"Of course not it was a figure of speech," she said.  
"Hmm then consider this, I'm a demon, I don't not require as much sleep as a human does. In this I shall always be the last to fall." he said coolly.  
She blinked and chose not to dignify that comment with a response and settled for finishing the movie. About ten minutes till the end everyone had woken up, and had decided to play twister.  
Sesshomaru opted to be the spinner instead of playing on the mat Sango and Kagome where on a team against the remaining guys. As the game progressed and because increasingly hard Koga was the first to fall, then went Kohoku, Inuyasha and then Sango somehow ended up with her rear over Miroku's hand, when he rubbed his index finger across it her face lit up like a red light and she fall. At last it was just Kagome and Miroku. So far she had yet to go to her full flexibility, the arrow was cast on a blue circle and it was Kagome's turn. And there was only one place she could put her foot. She looked at it then heard Sango groan.  
"There's no way!" she grumped. Miroku chuckled.  
"I will gladly accept a plate of cookies when you loose." he said. She eyed him  
"if you put your hand anywhere near my body I will cut both arms off at the shoulder and shove one up your ass and beat you repeatedly with the other one." she said.  
Sango cheered, Miroku gulped, the other three boys toppled over with laughter. Sesshomaru simply smirked at the visual. While she had been talking she had slid her leg cleanly through his and down doing a partial split and placing a foot on the circle. She chuckled as he fell.  
She stood up with ease. " I like molasses cookies thanks." That made everyone chuckle. Except for lord fluffy he simply raised a brow. Grabbing beers out of the fridge the all settled down to watch another movie. Kagome grinned when Sesshomaru twitched the blanket over the both of them.  
They decided to watch the Labyrinth and Alice in Wonderland. Everyone was close to passing out Kagome included. Sesshomaru was wide-awake. By the time Alice in Wonderland was over Kagome and Sesshomaru where the last awake, she eyed him determined to prove that he needed sleep.  
Almost as though he knew what she was thinking he smirked. " You know its not nice to stare. And that I'm not even the littlest bit tired." he said. Huffing slightly she grumbled about arrogant dog demons and stupid people not making good cheesecake. If he had been anyone else he would have chucked instead he simply raised both brows. A strange women this one was for sure.  
As the movie came to a close Kagome started to dozed her head getting heavier by the minuet and her eyelids dropping closed every few minuets. She of course had several reasons for not wanting to sleep that night, but she had settled on allowing Sesshomaru to believe that she was childish and didn't want to loose their little contest.  
One of her biggest reasons was that she had nightmares, bad ones. She usually just slept a light sleep and would survive but this was different she didn't want to show weakness to any of them let along the demon currently bogarting her favorite chair. But she was unsure of how long her body would hold out.  
The movies stopped and she looked around suppressing a giggle, Sango and Miroku where cuddled up next to one another on the floor, and Koga and Kohoku where intertwined on the end of the couch, Inuyasha was in the fetus position snoring away, with his head resting on is fist. With a shake of her head she pulled a length of string from her pocket and swiftly tying a knot she whispered a word and Sango and Miroku lifted into the air and floated into her room to land gently on her bed.  
Next she tied another knot and Kohoku and Koga floated into the spare room to land on that bed and Inuyasha was lifted on to the air mattress on the floor in the spare room.  
Sighing she turned to Sesshomaru, "There is a pullout in the couch you may sleep on." she offered. He turned to look at his golden orbs.  
"And where will you sleep? You have given your beds to that of your friends," he said.  
"The floor." she stated as though it where obvious. He was silent again as he stared at her.  
"Do you snore?" he said at last she shook her head no, wondering where he was going with this. "Then the only suitable option is that you sleep on the pull out," he stated. Her eye widened with a look of confusion and then befuddled understanding.  
"You're saying you'll sleep on the pull out with me?" she took his silence and his single raised brow for affirmation. she shook her head slightly with a small grin.  
"You confuse me sometimes you know that? One minute you hate me and next your offering to share half of a bed with me. I don't get you." she stated matter of factly.  
"I do not believe I ever said I hated you. And by right you are my host and this is your home I'm obligated by duty to allow you proper accommodations, don't feel bad not even my own father understands me." with that he stood.  
"Where are the bed cloths for the mattress?" he turned at her for a response and almost chuckled at the look on her face. Her mouth was agape and her eyes showed something he didn't not recognize. But instead of answering she simply stood and approached a cedar trunk at the end of the couch opening it she retrieved a set of pale green Egyptian cotton sheets and a large down comforter that was black with a green Celtic knot work crescent moon and two large down pillows that matched.  
With out a word she started pulling out the bed and making it with swift sure movements when she finished she looked up to see Sesshomaru approaching the living room and gulped. His hair had been braided in a tight French bread down his back and he wore only a pair of black, green and blue flannel pajama pants that hung on his hips.  
When he looked at her he noted that she was blushing prettily. He raised a brow and inspected the bed. Everything was perfect, down to the hospital corners the sheets had been snapped tightly into. Recovering her shock she composed herself and gestured to the bed.  
"Make your self comfortable I need to change," she said quietly and walked to the bathroom, she removed her cloths and bra noting with a grin that for the somewhat massive size of her breasts her chest did not move barely an inch. It was a small victory for such a large girl but one nonetheless. Removing a lavender cotton shift from her linen cupboard she placed it on and removed her blue contacts when she emerged a few moments later she was trying desperately to force her hair into a tidy French braid. Reaching the living room she noted that he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. When he saw her his eyes widened slightly and his brows raised. "I thought your eyes where blue?" he asked. She smiled sitting in the comfy chair.  
"Contacts" she stated. He waited for her to explain.  
"There are not enough girls with hair and body type like mine in Japan, and I can't bring my self to dye my hair so instead I got contacts to cover up the violet. When I was younger I was made fun of for how I looked and since I've never been to Japan before I was not sure if it would be the same. So I kept the change."  
"Why not brown then?" he asked becoming amused by her fight with her unruly hair. She shook her head loosing the braid once more.  
"Won't work. The purple shows through completely. I don't know why but it always does." he was silent a moment, and listened to her growls of frustration.  
Grinning he beckoned her to him. Hesitating she stood. "I wish to help." was all he said. She nodded and complied. Sitting on the floor on her knees she handed him the hair tie. Placing it on his wrist he took the mass of hair from her, surprised at how thick and heavy it was, and running his fingers through it discovered how fine and silky each strand was. During his ministrations his ears picked up a slight purring sound coming from the girl on the floor. "You purr?" he asked, starting to weave the strands tightly together.  
"Was I? Sorry its just been so long since someone touched my hair or braided it so tightly. I love it but no one has been bold enough to do so in many years." she explained quietly.  
"Hmm." was all he said before tying the braid off at the end. "There you are. How is it that you have such oddly colored hair?" he asked as he stood and adjusted the shift properly so it hung to mid thigh.  
"My mother as you know was Japanese and my father Irish, some how when I was born I had mainly black hair with a layer of red in the middle. It reminds me of my real father so I'm loath to dye it." she explained walking to the other side of the bed. He simply nodded standing up so they could pull the covers down, then sitting back down she laid on her back and him on his side facing her. Grinning she looked over at him.  
"There is something I should tell you. I don't snore or hog the covers but sometimes I tend to cuddle up to things in my sleep." she said. He looked at her carefully.  
"If you invade to much of my space I will simply move you. My ward tends to do the same thing though she has not for some years now, she is 15 in human years and is attending high school." Kagome smiled her eyes sad. He looked at her questioningly.  
"I have an adoptive son in the states, he's 16 now in demon years, a kitsune demon I found when I was 16, I had to leave him behind when I cam and plan to send for him soon but I miss him dearly." he nodded understanding. To change the subject he asked, "Is there any other oddity I should know about before we sleep?" she thought about telling him about her night terrors but decided against it.  
"I also hate being hot! So if you're a heater you might want to take the blanket." he nodded.  
"That I'm aware of I do not produce an excessive amount of body heat but I understand your meaning I don't' like to over heat either." She nodded with that settled. She rolled on her side facing him.  
"Good night fluffy."  
"That's fluffy-sama to you kitten." she giggled.  
"Kitten?" she asked.  
"You purr and like to cuddle things in your sleep. Kitten is fitting for you," he stated looking at her in the eyes. She lay there a moment. Then sat up on her hands and knees wiggling her rear like a cat ready to pounce, she batted the end of is hair like a toy. Fast as light he had her by the wrists pinned beneath him.  
"If I recall kitten you called me an over grown retriever before." leaning down to her cheek and snuffled her ear, then while leaning up licked her face leaving a large wet streak along her face. "Is that canine enough for you?" she smiled "I have a big brother and a wolf dog you think that bothers me?" she said giggling. He contemplated this for a moment looking at her face he noticed her eye make up was still on leaning down with out warning and licked each eyelid removing all traces of the make up. "Hey what did you do that for, I hate people seeing me with out my contacts let alone with out make up." she cried.  
"Why much you hide the natural beauty that Kami gave you? You look a lot better with out it." he replied, suddenly he was on his back with her straddling his hips and her hands holding his wrists on either side of his head. "Why do you say those things when you know I don't believe you?" she asked. He looked in her eyes and saw something that disturbed him for some reason, he saw sadness and pain.  
"You doubt me?" he asked at her slow nod he decided something. For all her bravado and strength she was very broken as though someone had shattered her spirit leaving her hurt and guarded.  
"Then I will tell you something very important. I have never lied a day in my life not even about the little things but I also never give praise where it is not due, it is a waste of my time and I hate wasting time." he stated gently.  
"There is a first time for everything she retorted and again she was pinned beneath him. "You are the most infuriating women I have ever met do you know that?" he asked suddenly. Her face showed plain shock.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"You show the world a wonderful front but few ever see what you really are. And you don't' accept compliments very well at all." she opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance. Swiftly he placed his mouth down upon hers in a gentle kiss, it was a simple kiss really but the feelings behind it where nowhere near simple.  
Desperately needy, almost begging for her to return it, and she did, she wiggled her hands free and placed them gently on his neck runny her finger nails gently across the nap of it. She longed to grab that braid and yank his head back and explore the rest of him. And so with out a thought she did just that, trailing her teeth and soft lips down his jaw and neck licking and nipping as she went along, while he guided his hands over her shoulders and the planes of her stomach. When he reached to put his hands under her shirt she stiffened suddenly. He tilted his head down; looking into her violet orbs he saw something that disturbed him. She was afraid, of what he did not know but the beast inside of him, which had lay dormant for so long, now wanted desperately to make her feel better. "What's wrong Kagome?" he ask quietly, she closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him square in the eye, "I've never let anyone see me in the light." she said almost whispering looking a little ashamed at the weakness. "Why?" he asked.  
"I'm ashamed of how I'll look, and I don't' want them to see how ugly I really am." she admitted weakly. In that moment he promised himself to protect her. From the world if he had to but protect her he would. It was so obvious in that moment that no one had ever protected her before which is why she needed so badly to protect everyone else almost trying to make up for what she lacked for so long. He didn't know how he knew this but I did, and he wanted to be the on to show her the kindness that she had so obviously gone to long with out.  
"I can not find you ugly Kagome but if you wish to stop I will not be angry or hurt, in fact I will respect you more then I already do." he told her honestly.  
"And you never lie." she stated slowly. At his nod she smiled for the first time reaching her eye, a brilliant smile that showed an immeasurable amount of trust, in him and in her self that it seems she had forgotten she had. She nodded and leaned up and kissed him fully pulling him down to her embracing him fully and then leaned back and smiled.  
"We should get some sleep, I have to meet your father  
tomorrow," she said. He nodded and decided not to press any further instead he lay down next to her and pulled her close to him, instead of resisting as he thought that she might she simply cuddled softly next to him placing her head under his chin in an unconscious sign of submission.  
He kept one arm firmly wrapped around her and used the other to run his claws across her scalp, as if on cue she purred quietly.  
"Good night kitten" he said quietly as her eyes drifted closed. Just when he thought that she had fallen asleep and not heard him she said,  
"Good night fluffy-sama." with a gentle smile. He smiled for the first time in a very, very long time and closed his eyes to sleep peacefully, for the first time in a hundred years.  



	3. Meet My Father

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to let you know that NO I will not leave you with a cliffy, I hate those! But that in the next chapter there will be several things that will be said, that can be considered painful. I like my readers to feel things when they read them, to get a trembling in their gut of excitement, and joy, even tears of sadness, and I do my absolute best to make sure that that is what my readers see as well. So in the next chapter Kagome will explain about herself, her past and her plight, so the only thing I ask is that you do not feel uncomfortable with some of the things that I have written. Also on a better note I would like to ask that I PLEASE receive more comments then what I have received. This next chapter will be dedicated to the following...

Chetari who was the first to comment on my story in the first chapter, though several added me to their favorites, its nice to know why.

Sesshys Rose for the encouraging words.

Kzb637 for the uplifting words as well.

Thank you all...

love and light

Lilly Of The Fall

P.S

I do not own these characters, only the situations that they find themselves in. Thanks now ENJOY!

**stupid no space thingy! gah! **

She smiled remembering the night before and looked up into the warmest eyes she had ever seen, and smiled. "Good morning, " she said rising to her elbow to look down at him.

"Your up early." he stated.

"Old habits die hard, and I have to make breakfast." she said smiling. He only nodded understanding.

"Would you like to keep me company?" she asked. he nodded and stood folding the bedding before walking to the bar stool and taking a seat. She walked into the kitchen after putting her contacts back in and busied herself by pouring herself a cup of coffee. Turning to him she grinned. There where sounds of movement from the other rooms. A few seconds later her smile grew wider.

"Three, two, on-"

"HENTAI!" And a whack and thud noise. The other house guest where awake and very unhappy.  
"You're evil you know that?" she said. Kagome placed her hand over her heart in mock innocence.  
"I don't' know what you could possibly be talking about! I didn't do anything. How did you sleep dear?" she asked her grin getting bigger as she was talking Sango punched her in the arm as the men trudged out of the rooms and walked to the bar. Miroku and Kohoku seated them selves on either side of Sesshomaru and where presented with cups of coffee and two more where produced for Inuyasha and Koga.

"How did everyone sleep?" she said brightly there was a large series of growls and questions. "Hey I placed you each in a bed the way that you where it would have taken to long to separate you all and not everyone would have had a bed. So be thankful. Plus you all looked too peaceful to be woken." she explained placing plates of friend eggs on the table while Sango finished setting it. Everyone was seated and Kagome put the food on.  
"Well at least the food is good." Inuyasha commented, taking a large bite of his biscuits and gravy and making a contented sigh. Everyone looked at him funny.  
"What? It is! My mom can't even cook this good. In fact I don't' know if she CAN cook. " He commented to him self. The rest of them only chuckled.  
"So Kagome are you nervous?" Sango asked. When Kagome looked at her in question she said  
"About your interview today!"  
"OH MY KAMI! I forgot Ihavetoshowerandchangeandandcleanandthereisjustsomuchtodo..." she rambled. she was nervous about any and ALL interviews. hated them in fact.  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru said patiently. She stopped her rambling.  
"Calm yourself you already have the job my father just wishes for a free meal." he said. Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome sputtered about a professional impression and such until he leaned forward with out thinking and placed a finger over her lips leaning forward he whispered in her ear.  
"Calm down kitten it will be Ok, I will be there." he said and she was silent. Satisfied he stood and collected the dishes. Noticing that no one else was moving he turned to look at them.  
"Kagome has to get ready, you all must clean for her so that she may be able to be there on time. It is now 9 and she must be there by 10:30." He ordered. At that everyone including Inuyasha hurried to stand and each took a task. Sango followed Kagome explaining that she would help get Kagome ready. Kagome got in the shower and Sango busies herself going though the girl's mounds of cloths. When Kagome emerged there was no cloud of steam that followed her.

"Did you take a cold shower Kagg's" Sango asked. the girl nodded explaining,

"I always do I hate hot showers. I hate to be hot." she approached the bed brushing out her hair and looking at the selection of cloths that had been laid out. choosing a long flowing teal/blue skirt that went to her ankles and a light gray peasant top with flowing sleeves, and chose a pair of gray swede boots that went to the knee to accompany them.  
She sat down at her vanity and Sango helped her with her long hair pulling half up of it up into a series of twists and braids while Kagome did her make-up, she kept is simple with just mascara and a bit of blue-gold eye shadow to compliment her eyes and skirt and a bit of grey liner at the corners.  
At last at 10:00 she was done and walked out of the room Sango trailing behind her. The boys where sitting on the couch watching cartoons, but Sesshomaru of course was in her chair which made her smile. When she entered the living room all talk stopped, as they looked her over.  
"What?" she asked taking their silence as a bad thing.  
"I knew it its the skirt I'll go chan-" she was cut off by Koga's howl of approval followed by cat calls and such produced by Kohoku and Miroku and clapping from Sango.  
She smiled sweetly and turned to Sesshomaru,  
"Are we ready?" she asked. At his nod, she turned to Sango.  
"Hear that I'm in charge!" she stated laughing. Walking to the kitchen Kagome retrieved the leftovers from breakfast and dinner and placed them in presentable containers and then a small box also adding a napkin and two plates and flat wear. Walking back to the living room Sesshomaru took the box and Kagome grabbed her purse. Heading to the door she gave every one a hug good by and rubbed Inuyasha's ear, for good luck she told him, and they where out the door. Walking to Sesshomaru's black corvette and he opened the door for her placing the items in the trunk and climbing into the drivers seat. Starting the car he pulled away from the curb and they where on their way. After about a 20 min drive they arrived at a large estate and pulled into the drive.  
The house was large at least three stories from the ground up and was a pleasant cream color. Getting out they walked to the door.  
"Could you show me to the kitchen I want to plate everything up so that it is ready." She asked since they where early. He nodded and walked her along the hallways that here loaded with portraits of ancestors and current family members.  
When they entered the kitchen she was awed. It was massive! There was an adjoining door that was the dining room, walking in and assessing the kitchen she went to work and in 10 minuets flat she had everything perfectly plated heated and ready.  
"The servants will bring each plate in, my father is in the dining room waiting," he said softly walking back into the kitchen. Taking her hand he walked her through the door. At the long oak table there was a man that looked a lot like both boys. His hair and eyes where the same and he had green stripes on either side of his cheeks.  
He looked only a little older then Sesshomaru, but looks where deceptive in demon years. Walking up to him she bowed no lower then deigned by protocol and offered her hand.  
"I am Kagome Higurashi," she said smiling a soft smile. Sesshomaru took a seat, and watched the seen play out. His father stood and bowed slightly taking her hand and kissing the knuckles, and introducing himself.  
"I'm Kai, I hear your a fabulous chef!" he said smiling. Blushing she smiled.  
"That is what everyone keeps telling me." she said. He nodded.  
"Well then we shall see if the accusation holds any water." he said pulling out a chair to the left of him and opposite of Sesshomaru, then seated himself. Instantly a maid brought out a plate of that mornings breakfast. Taking a whiff of the dish he smiled.  
"Extraordinary!" he said taking a bite his smile grew almost splitting his face in half, quickly finishing off the sample then next plate was brought out, he did the same thing and after finishing that as well he took a large sip of orange juice.  
"Well I must tell you..." he said pausing, and Kagome was prepared for the worst.  
"No female in my ENTIRE family has been able to surprise my taste buds in several hundred years. you are truly talented. you are hired!" he said. her eyes went wide and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes you did my son. Now tell me what are your plans for this endearing young women!" he asked Kagome turned several shades of red inventing a few of her own along the way, and Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"You're a horrible man you know." he stated. his father laughed heartily."You seem to have many talents, there is no doubt your qualified for this position." he started. "And I can see that your very professional. your manner of dress and the way you carry your self states that much." she nodded her thanks. "And I can see that there is more to you then meets the eye my dear and hopefully in due time I will learn just what it is. My son also tells me that you excel as a vocalist as well as swordsmanship, achieving the level of black master and an extremely young age even in demon years." he continued, and she continued to blush.  
"Now my only question is..." he drew on..." When are you kids getting married?" he exclaimed. at this point Kagome's eyes bulged out of her skull and her head dropped to the table. Kai laughed and Sesshomaru growled. Kagome regained composure and turned to him.  
"You're an evil man Kai-sama. I hope you know this." he laughed all the more and Kagome couldn't help but grin and giggle along with him.  
"My dear I have been told that for many years both by my foes and my very own mate. but I'm serious I want grand-babies!" he stated firmly.

"Well I want to get a law degree to work with abused children, and I want a mastery in music and literature." she added.  
"Sir my father's family is Fae. I have the years to spare. as you know the Fae live for the extent if not longer then most of the most powerful demons in the world. I have no doubt that if I want to do it I will have the time to do so." she said honestly.  
Sesshomaru's eyes grew to an impossible size. "I knew I recognized that energy signature!" he exclaimed.  
"Well my son why don't you fill her in on her job duties and you two can be heading out. I have a business meeting to get to and a retirement party to put to gather for Shinko-chan." with that he stood and Kagome followed suit Sesshomaru remained seated and bowed his head to him while Kagome bowed.  
"Ah! none of that my dear your practically family now!" he said enthusiastically and grabbed her in a tight hug. Kagome stiffened at first and both demons could sense her fear and uncertainty. Letting the girl go he stepped back and looked at Sesshomaru. his son simply raised a brow as if to say "I don't know either but I'll find out." Kai nodded and smiled warmly at Kagome.  
"There is one other thing I would like to address with you Kagome." he said. she smiled and nodded. The man became serious.  
"I don't know what you had to deal with in the past, or the things you had to over come to get where you are now. But I must assure you with a full hearted concern of a father, that you are now under the full protection of the lord of the west. If anyone so much as attempts to harm your person I will know, and I will make them pay dearly for their crimes. I'm a curious man by nature and so I hope that I learn what you will wish to tell me but, even so I hope that you feel safe at least in the west side of Japan." with that he smiled, and left before Kagome could respond.  
She turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. "Um...what exactly does he mean by that?" she asked.  
"Only that you are now a part of our pack Kagome, you are working for my father, an may very well meet some dangerous demons and humans as well. But my father is still considered the most feared demon in the whole of Japan as well as most other places. He wishes you to know that you will not be harmed. I believe that would also pertain to the sticky situation with your step father as well." he explained.  
Kagome sat down. "That is my fight Sesshomaru. Naraku is a dangerous man and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. And I must fight him eventually." she said quietly. He looked her over.

"And what does he want?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Me"


	4. Her Pain, and CHOCOLATE!

Kagome watched him. gaging his reaction. his eyes had gotten a pink tint to them but he

otherwise seemed calm.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome sighed, she knew she would have to tell him all of this eventually, she didn't know why but she knew she would have to. Using her senses she scanned the area to make sure there was no one listening and also noted there where spells to ward off eavesdroppers. Sighing she looked at him again. "I knew that I would have to tell you the truth about me and I figure that this is as safe a place as any to do so. But I only hope you wont think differently of me for the fact." she paused waiting for him to respond.

"I wouldn't think differently of you, you are someone to be respected, if nothing else because of the power you obviously show as well as the respect you show to others no matter who they are." he said calmly.

she only nodded and took a deep breath.

"About 1000 years or so ago my grandmother was forced to create a haven for her and the other Fae, because of the threat of a man only known as Onigumo he was a powerful man who hated the whole of Ireland, why we don't know. But his threat to our families way of life was imposing a threat to the rest of the world as well. When my grandmother created this haven she left no openings except for a way out. The only way to get back in was by using a key. to create this key she needed the willing sacrifice of a fairy's heart, the heart had to be completely pure in all ways, but it also needed to be powerful. When the sacrifice was made, she created a stone known by japan as the Shikon-no-tama. The tama possessed great power to anyone who held it, knowing this she kept the tama a part of her family. She made it so that the tama had to take a Fae keeper. She was the first keeper. then about a 100 years later when my mother was in her 21 summer she wished to leave the sanctuary of the Fae realm there had been no news of Onigumo in 50 years and she wanted to see if it where possible to find the remaining Fae that roamed the lands when it was first created. being the strongest in our line she was the only possible option. So my grandmother passed the tama to my mother where it housed it self with in her womb. It was while she was there in the human realm that she met my father. He saw her at a hot spring in the mountains he was the son of a miko a very very powerful miko, but somehow the powers had skipped his generation and lay dormant with in him. Only allowing him the ability's to see people for who they are. Their color and not their aura. it made him a highly successful business man, because with in this color he was able to pick apart the human, or demon's color and see in to their life, the things that they had done and the things that they would do, and he learned to manipulate them. When my father met my mother he could sense right away she was powerful, her looks alone told him she was not of this world. They fell in love and my mother became pregnant. But when they where basking in their bliss, Onigumo reared his ugly head. He attacked my father. When my mother saw this she became angry, so angry in fact that her power pulsed so strong it could out match any demon living at the time, and hundreds around the world felt it when she destroyed him. When the battle was over she returned to my father, only to discover that he was near death. The only way to save him was to contain him with in the tama, but when this happened it tainted the purity of the jewel and it would not let my mother back into the Fae realm. My mother vowed that she would kill any decedents of Onigumo if it was the last thing that she could do... and in doing so allow the Fae to be free to walk the mortal world again. After having me my mother attacked. She killed several of them leaving only one left. But she didn't know who he was or where he was only that he was male and didn't look anything like Onigumo. A few hundred years went by and my mother moved to the states. There she met Naraku." she stilled for a moment and allowed all of this to sink for Sesshomaru.

When he nodded she continued.

"Naraku was a powerful spider hanyo, more powerful even then Inuyasha. and he began courting my mother who was careful at first. I never liked him being well over 200 years old by then I knew well enough about my abilities to know that my mother was in danger. But because he had never attacked me or my mother openly, I had no proof. my ability's according to my mother had not reached their full potential and really I was a wild card in both families. So there was no telling what I couldn't do with the barely contained gift that was held with in me. The other problem was that when my mother had me, the tama seemingly vanished. When Naraku showed his true colors 100 years after my mother had come to be with him, but never allowing him to mate her or impregnate her. He showed his true colors. He had been feeding my mother a potion the entire time, in either a drink of in her food. He always cooked because my mother despised it and so she had no knowledge of this. When he revealed him self it was discovered that he was the last remaining heir to Onigumo's reign. and he wanted the tama, to posses its power, both in a magical way and for its ability to allow people to enter the Fae realm. My mother told him the truth knowing he could sent a lie, that the tama had been missing for 100 years, no one knew what had happened to it, and also that now it was tainted and would not allow any one to pass unless the last heir of the Onigumo line was destroyed. Not likening this answer he imprisoned us. Using a spell to create invisible tracking bracelets if you will, that would allow us to never leave him unless he gave express permission or allow us to hide from him. Mine was around my neck, my mothers is around her waist. He tortured us for years, allowing people to do unspeakable things to us because his bracelet constricted our powers, and he had convinced my mother several years before to bind the majority of my gift until I was old enough to handle it. She agreed because no one in our entire ancestry had had a power as great as mine, and she was unsure as to whether I would be able to contain it on my own, and she was unable to properly train me. His reign of terror over my life lasted for another fifty years making me well over 450 years old at the time. I had been enrolled in school at the time it was made possible for me to go to library's around the state under the guise of doing school work. I was an honer student, and it gave him something to brag about to his company so he allowed it. I stayed in many places around Oregon. Learning as much about magic as I could. because though he knew where I was he never knew what I was doing. that at least allowed me some freedom. Once I had come on to the path of learning to dispel the bracelet from around my neck, I took three jobs on. Earning money to move as far away as possible, to japan, where he held no power, and wished to move close to a man my mother only calls father. I don't know if it is legitimate or not but he is a kind man and I knew that if nothing else the shrine would protect me, even for a little while. I had also learned to use my own abilities. I have a photographic memory which allowed me to memorize vast amounts of information in only a short time span. I had learned how to fight from Naraku's teachers so that he may use it to his advantage. I learned many things I can control and wield any weapon put before me as though I was born holding it. This turned against him when I tried to leave. I used the spell with the help of a friend, and the bracelet was broken. I took my things or what little I had such as alter materials and cloths and such and had them packed away. Before Naraku could stop me I was gone. The rest you know." she finished. looking down at the table she waited for the question she knew would take him away from her.

"Kagome" he said, silently ordering her to look at him. When she didn't he said again "Kagome look at me." hesitantly she looked up at him, his eyes where almost red by now and she couldn't help but be a little afraid. "What unspeakable things did he allow to happen, and what did he make you do?" he asked quietly, pleading for her to answer him. Her lip trembled knowing that she couldn't stop now she was too far in, and knowing that she couldn't lie to him, because he would know.

"He sold me and my mother for money to men, all kinds of men, and when they had their way with us I was ordered to kill them. I was an assassin to the highest bidder. That is why I allowed my self to gain weight. No man wanted a fat girl, in the US, and so I was ordered to strictly kill them while my mother did the rest. The last time a man raped me I became pregnant. He was so angry that I wanted to keep it that he killed the child. Forcing me to have a still birth during my last month of pregnancy. Then he... he...he...i can't say it." she said trembling now at the memories that where flushed over her body. She looked at him pleading with her eyes for him to allow her a reprieve for a while before she could tell him the rest. But he wouldn't relent, he had to know, had to understand all of her. He needed this, because he felt in a small way he needed her, and didn't wish for them to have secrets. Didn't wish for her to feel that she had to hide from him, even this small part. He simply nodded for her to continue, and her eyes finally over flowed, with tears that shined like ruby's against her skin, red as blood, and clear as crystal, tears she had not shed in over a hundred years. She nodded understanding and told the last haunting part of her twisted tale.

"He took a long bar heated it up and forced my mother to hold me as he rammed it in to my body, my birth canal, sodomizing me, and making it nearly impossible for me to bear children." she said choking with sobs. his eyes suddenly became a furious red color. He had imagined that she had been through much. He just didn't know how much, and now he understood why she was so afraid the night before. She had wounds that didn't heal, and scars that she was afraid to show. his beast was raging inside of him whining like a puppy to take her in his arms and comfort her, and then kill the man named Naraku for ever touching this beautiful creature. For once in his life he gave in. In seconds he was on the other side of the table pulling her on to the floor and cuddling her against his chest, wrapping his tail around her, and purring genteelly to her to calm her. after a time her sobs subsided and she lay there peaceful with a feeling of safety she had never felt before. This both terrified her and warmed her. For years she couldn't feel emotion could not feel anything at all, wandering her days and perfecting her acting until she only knew _how_ she was supposed to feel and not really ever feel it. Inside she had been cold as ice but still held a caring nature, she was strong and fragile, made of steel but broken at the same time. She was a walking contradiction and had felt no peace for a hundred years...until now.

In a room behind the main wall Kai watched the scene play out before him. He had never seen his son like this. And was enraged him self at the injustices that this women had undergone. This was the only room that he could listen to what she had to say because this room was unprotected. He wanted to rush out to her and do as Sesshomaru was doing. comfort her and make her feel protected, but as a father does to his daughter. Because some how that is what he felt for this child he had only met an hour before. He was not a compulsive man, in fact tended to bide his time until he was positive that that was the right decision. still wanting to approach her he was trying to think of the best way so as not to scare her. but the choice was taken from him when he heard a voice carry across the room to where he was.

"Kai it is ok you may come out. I knew you where there the whole time." cursing softly he opened the door and walked out looking slightly sheepish. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I wanted to hear what has you so upset." he said.  
"Of course you meant to eavesdrop its in your nature. But I don't mind, the less I have to retell this story the better." Kagome said. she had lifted her head up to look at him. Her tears now gone. But her eyes where still puffy, "I am sorry I didn't mean to cry-" she started but Sesshomaru cut her off. "It is not a weakness to cry Kagome, only a sign that you are letting go and healing." he said. She nodded but added fiercely "I know but I will not allow my self to fully heal until I have destroyed Naraku, and regained my family." she said. then adding softly, "But it is nice to know that someone cares." she looked down at the ground and Kai knelt before her using a clawed hand to lift her chin to look her in the eye.

"Am I to assume that your grandmother was Mab? Queen of the Fae?" he asked softly. At her nod he continued. "Then my dear my feelings that your like family to me already are justified, your grandmother was my fathers greatest ally and dearest friend. iIfelt the day your mother destroyed Onigumo, and I have no doubt that you will complete your mission, but know this. you don't have to do it alone. You have a pack now, as odd and pieced together as it may be, you have a pack, and some powerful ally's it is simply up to you where you lead us, because in this you are the leader." he stated, then was suddenly startled as she burrowed into him and laughed merrily.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that I have someone else, loneliness is good for a time, but eventually it starts to hurt." she said. He laughed and agreed. Slowly he embraced her wrapping his arms around her and petting her hair in a fatherly gesture, and smiled.

"Well shall we get off the floor. I believe we have much to do in the coming weeks and I think my dear you are in dire need of some chocolate!" he stated only making Kagome laugh more as she stood and offered her hand to help the men up. "Chocolate is my favorite!" she said giggling still, some how a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and even though things where happening fast, to a fairy who was 452 years old, things tended to do that.

"I suspected as much, my wife is the same. Sesshomaru, I expect you to buy her all the chocolate her heart desires, and you my dear will meet me back here in two days to start your duties. I have plans for you dear." he stated. "Somehow that comment scares me a little." she mumbled to Sesshomaru. he chuckled and Kai laughed outright. When they turned to leave he caught his son's hand. "Son I would like to speak to you a moment in privet if you don't mind Kagome?" he said nodding to the door. she shook her head and stepped out side sitting on a bench just out side the door.

"Am I correct in assuming that it is your intention to protect this girl, and maybe carry out other plans for her as well?" he asked. Sesshoumaru only nodded. "Then guard her well my son for she is a jewel that you might not want to let out of your treasury. I have a feeling that she will need as much help as she can get, so it may be best to start pulling on some of our web of networks and see if there is a way to open a portal to the Fae realm, I would be glad to see Kiuki again after all of these years and I'm sure that many Fae is better then one." he stated with that he gripped his son's shoulders "And Sesshomaru remember she is fragile right now and may not be prepared for some of the games of yokai society, but she will be introduced to them just the same, they need to know that men are not the only forms of power in the world and she will need the bonds that they offer." he said. With that he turned away and walked out the other door. Sesshomaru exited the one that Kagome had gone through, she stood and smiled at him...

"Can we get some chocolate now I'm in serious need of a fix." she said smiling more at the roll of his eyes. "Women and chocolate, something a man will never understand." he said. At this she laughed. "Something that they where never meant to understand i am sure Sesshy, but something that women understand quite well!" she said grinning and looping her arm through his as they walked to his car.  
"Ok my chocolate obsessed fairy where to?" he asked grinning. "EXTREAM CHOCOLATES! the best place in the world!" sighing he nodded and they where off.


	5. Mead

Dear Readers,

Yes yes I know it took me a while. But I wanted a slightly stress free chapter with a little silliness in it then the ones from before. As you can all tell by now I'm big in to description and love to describe more then chat. So these are the things that I tend to do most often. Any how on to the count I want to see at least 30 reviews before the next chapters. REAL ONES PEOPLE! Like what you would like to see and what kinds of things you want in the story. (not promising that I'll add them but they may help stem later ideas) and also I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed. You are appreciated. To those that simply read, and then add as a favorite as flattering and largely subduing as that is I would like reviews from you as well. I have a very small ego and with this story need encouragement, and can handle flames with the same cold indifference with which I treat spiders, and mice. So thank you all for your time, and I hope you all enjoy!

Love and light

Lilly of the fall

During the drive Kagome called Sango and told her that they where making a stop and would be there soon. Sango told her that she would be looking forward to seeing her. Kagome agreed stating that they would all eat them self into a chocolate coma before the night was through, because everyone had agreed to stay another night, except for Koga who had to go to work but promised to stop by after wards for breakfast on Sunday. They made their way to a small building decorated in a chocolate brown and a cream color meant to look like white chocolate. They approached the door and Sesshomaru held it open for Kagome. Blushing slightly at the courtesy she walked in, the tinkling of the bell over the door signaling his entrance behind her. There was chocolate every where on walls hanging from the ceiling and on shelves all around the small shop. Behind a glass counter filled with chocolate bark and various assorted items, she saw a women in her late fifty's. She looked at Kagome and smiled. She seemed American but was wearing a skull cap to cover her bald head. She was a larger women, bigger still then Kagome, but her smile was warm. The women lifted golden rimmed glasses to her face, and placed them on readjusting the golden strand of metal that held the glasses around her neck.

Sesshomaru approached the counter, and grinned at her.

"Well I see your back for more my boy whats it to be today?" she asked looking at him.

"Actually it is my friend here that needs your sweets today but I'll take the usual order as well please." he stated. Kagome looked at him quickly,

"You've been here before? huh? That means you have a sweet tooth! ha! I knew it, you have a vice! hahahahahahahahaha!" she giggled merrily. He simply raised his brow.

"Are you going to taunt me or get your sweets?" he asked.

"Actually I can do both!" she said smiling at the women over the counter.

"I'm Kagome." she said in English holding out her hand. The surprised look that crossed her face made Kagome giggle, but she took her hand none the less and replied in English as well.

"Joan, what can I do for you my dear?" she asked

"hmmm lets see..."

That started a whirlwind of different chocolate items rolling from her mouth. The list was so long she had to stop for breath every once in a while when she had finished she looked at Sesshomaru.

"What kind of chocolate does Inuyasha like?" she asked.

"Inuyasha is allergic to coco, but can eat white chocolate. I believe his favorite ones are the raspberry gummy sticks." her eyes where wide.

"No chocolate! thats horrible!" with that she turned back to Joan and added to the list a smaller one of just white chocolate items. When she was done there was an enormous pile of chocolate wrapped separately in packages and boxes. They where all transferred to a few plastic sacks and you could finally see the shorter women again.

"Well my dear I believe this is a large amount, which could only mean you plan on eating yourself into a sugar coma?" she assumed. At the girls enthusiastic nod she grinned. "Ah so much like my self at your age! Now I only crave bread. That's why I don't sell it here or I would never leave and would be very poor." she said, Kagome laughed at this knowing that the women was correct.

When everything was rung up the total came to 150.00 not including Sesshomaru's purchase. Kagome eyes became wide but she reached for her wallet none the less, but was beat to it when the women started adding discounts, and such the total was reduced to 75.00 and Kagome looked at the women owlishly.

"Sesshomaru is a good customer and has been for years. I give discounts every so often, its good for business, and I know I will be seeing you more and more. So this is just a good faith thing on my part as well as a offering of friendship." the women replied.

Kagome nodded and started to hand her her debit card but was stopped when she saw the women already sliding a card through. She was confused until she handed the card back to Sesshomaru.

"Hey I could have paid for that!" she protested. But he simply shook his head.

"My father said for ME to buy you all the chocolate your heart desired. That is what I intend to do. That and I think you have earned it after today." when Kagome started to protest she was stopped by Joan.

"Dear do not tell a man no, when offering to buy you chocolate. Just take it and accept the kindness, in most men it doesn't last long." she said with a wink handing her a few bags. When she was about to leave the women said kindly..

"Don't for get this one dear I have a feeling after tonight you will need it." Kagome looked at her questioningly seeing a large packet of dried mixed herbs.

"Its a candy hangover remedy I came up with it years ago when I was still really into sweets." she explained. Kagome smiled at the women as she came around from behind the counter.

"I'll be back with fresh baked bread for you, you can bet on that!" Kagome said taking the women into a deep hug.

"Thank you dear I would appreciate that very much!" Joan said opening the door for them. When they stepped out Kagome smiled and bowed with a promise to return. The two headed back to the car and placed the bags in the trunk.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can I ask a favor?" Kagome said sweetly. Too sweetly for him he knew that tone and it only meant trouble!

"And what would that be?" he asked standing by her open door, waiting for she had yet to get inside the car.

"Can I drive?" she asked sweetly, giving him large puppy eyes that he had to fight to ignore.

"Do you even have a license?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well yeah how do you think I got to all of those library's, sometimes I flew but most times I just drove." she replied still giving him the 'puppy' look. He sighed, he knew this was a bad idea but he just didn't feel right about saying no, so raising an eyebrow he looked from her to the keys dangling on his fingertips.

"It seems that I don't have a lot of a choice if I don't want you pouting all the way home." he said smirking at her innocently hurt expression.

"I don't pout." she replied indignantly.

"And I have suddenly decided that pink is my new favorite color." he replied straight faced, but still showing humor. She hopped out of the passenger seat and grinned at him walking around to the other side of the car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Yuck, I hate pink, we'll have to have a discussion about your sexual preference's if you start wearing shits that say 'Real men wear pink' cause I am fairly sure that the company that came up with that slogan was a bit crooked." she retorted. Once buckled in she looked at the steering-wheel, it seemed so far away...why?

"Bah, TALL PEOPLE!" she grumbled adjusting the seat to her satisfaction which also included putting the seat up as forward as it would go, allowing her to sit straight up and use proper posture.

"I am only tall because you are short." he said smirking at her fiddling with the seat and adjusting the mirrors. Once she was done she turned to look at him slipping the keys into the ignition.

"We need to stop at the store and pick up some milk and juice and things for breakfast before we get back to my place. Once I'm hyped up on chocolate it is hard for me to do much traveling because then I suddenly discover what people feel like when having a bad case of car sickness." she said grinning. Then laughing maniacally she started the engine and shifted the car in to first. Pulling out of the parking lot she cruised for a bit adding speed as she went.

One of the things that she should have told him and was loath to do so now was that she loved going fast. It made her feel like she was flying but there where better steering and breaks involved, and you could go so much faster!

Sesshomaru caught on to this as she shifted finally in to fifth and took off down the highway heading in the direction of the general store, and was still gaining speed. This didn't worry him, his comfortable traveling speed was 85 after all and when he was in a hurry it tended to add up to about 120 to 145, what worried him was the gleam in her eyes when she looked at him and grinned. Leaning forward a bit she flipped on the radio and turned it to one of her favorite stations from the states, silently thankful that he had satellite radio. The music pulsed through the car and into the two's veins, bumping easily with the bass system. In minuets they where in the parking lot, and she whipped them in to a tight spot between two cars, hopping out she smiled so big her face nearly cracked in half.

"I forgot how much I love to drive. It takes the edge off of things." she said putting the keys in her bra out of habit. Sesshomaru only raised a brow at this action but other wise said nothing, though what he was thinking would have made Miroku proud. Smirking slightly outwardly he followed the girl in to the store and waited patiently as she grabbed a cart and started strolling down the isles. She passed several things down the isle, canned goods, things that where mostly Japanese food products, but still she skimmed the isle looking for the things on her mental list.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked curious.

Instead of answering she simply leaned down to the lowest shelf, bending so that her skirt pulled taunt on her tight bottom, giving him a view that made him inwardly gulp. There was a wolf call from the end of the isle, which made him growl low in his throat, turning to tell the intruder that his presence was unwanted he came face to face with Koga. Kagome still seemed not to care, and continued to root through the shelf of cans.

Koga let a wolfish grin spread across his face. "Nice moon Kagome." he said smoothly. Kagome stood up and placed three cans of water-chestnuts in the cart, and turned to face the demon.

"Oh, hey Koga. Whats that about a moon?" she asked sweetly, a little too sweetly for either demon to think it was safe. Koga just let out an indignant Heh, and just smiled sweetly. She however didn't seem to notice.

"Then I guess I'll chalk it up to a wolf thing." Walking away back down the isle, she continued to mutter about dogs and moons.

"I herd that!" Koga cried, and raced to catch her, Sesshomaru followed at an easier pace but caught up to the two quickly. She grinned and nodded.

"I figured as much, I was hoping you would catch the last part too but I guess not." she said and then changed the subject, "So what are you doing here? I thought you had work?" she asked walking down the fresh foods isle.

"Well duh! I work here." he said pointing to the green and black apron around his hard waist. She let out a silent 'Oh' and searched through a batch of green onions picking out the most promising looking out of the bunch. Then heading down further she grabbed a few boxes of frozen spinach. Eying the boxes with disdain, the wolf asked,

"So what are you making tonight?"

"Well I bought enough chocolate to get me in to a nice coma, and still satisfy everyone else, and figured on a wine and cheese night to make it easier on the stomachs." she said thoughtfully looking over rounded loafs of sourdough bread, picking out the one that looked the freshest.

"Yeah but what are you doing with that crap?" he asked still eying the spinach with evil intent.

Noticing this she grinned, "What you don't like your veggies? How sad I love them!" she said heading back over for some bell peppers that she seemed to have forgotten to grab. Picking out several of the colorful vegetables she added them to the cart after placing them in a sack.

"Heck no! I'm a wolf! Meat only, and cooked vegetables when necessary." he added hastily.

"Your going to regret it I'm sure that even demons need the vitamins, just as much as humans do." she said, and headed to get some sour cream, and several different kinds of cheese. Then walking to the next isle she picked out several different kinds of soda, and chips. Then looking at Sesshomaru she asked...

"Would you mind getting me a box of leek soup mix please?" she asked. He only nodded and walked away in the other direction. Turning to Koga she stared at him, "So I have a question for you." she said, he gulped and nodded for her to go on. "Why do you want me to be your women so bad? You don't really know much about me, and you seem like you come from a far better off family then mine. So why the insistence that I'm your's?" she asked evenly while looking through the racks of wine against the wall. Koga's jaw dropped at the nonchalance in the question, as if she wasn't really expecting a good answer. She was reaching up to pick a bottle off the top shelf when he answered.

"Because, there are many things to like about you Kagome." he started, and continued when she looked disbelieving at him. "Your an amazing chef, you have a huge heart, your smart, and don't seem to know what prejudice means. You accept people into your home with out a second thought and feed them all with out even thinking about your pocket book. Your incredible. You show immense power, and superior fighting skills, and intelligence, what guy wouldn't want you?" he finished looking exasperated as though the reason's should have been obvious. But to the girl standing next to him currently holding two bottles of very expensive wine, didn't really understand nor did she looked like she believed him.

"Thats sweet of you Koga, but maybe you should think of how me dating the heir to a large company would look to the rest of the world. My past would definitely be a dark stain on your families lineage. And I'm not all to gather sure that your father would approve, on top of that I do try not to have deep feelings for people that my other friends have feelings for. It turns out to be a very uncomfortable situation, and I would really much rather that such things be avoided." she finished with a kind of cold indifference that felt to him as though she still did not believe in his comments only allowed them as one allows a bug bite. This was both infuriating and curious for the wolf but before he got a chance to respond, Sesshomaru came strolling up with the requested item and laid it in the cart. Instead of saying anything more on the topic he simply changed the subject.

"Well I have to get back to work but I'll stop by afterwards and have a drink or two if I'm still invited. I get off around 8" he said careful of the demon standing next to him. She simply nodded her assent and then turned to go after saying goodbye. She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"You'll have to pay for these I don't think they'll let me." she said handing him the bottles and reached for her purse searching for cash, but was stopped when he just said that it was unnecessary and walked to the register. Huffing at him she followed and soon things where paid for and they where heading to the car. After a call to Sango to tell them they had picked up things for dinner and where on their way home, she stepped in to the drivers seat again, and removed the keys from her bra after some searching, again causing another inward gulp from Sesshomaru. Starting the car she whipped out of the space and headed in the direction of her apartment. The ride was quiet, with only the sound of the radio in the back round, with both occupants thinking about something of their own, yet both about mostly the same thing.

Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru had heard everything that the wolf had confessed to her, and had been tempted to stop him, but then heard what he actually had to say and decided that the boy was for once correct, but so was Kagome in a lot of ways. Weather or not he cared to admit it. Though that she knew so much about the situation astonished him as it shouldn't have, had he not already learned not to assume things about this girl? She was a constant enigma to him, a puzzle that he longed to just simply skip to the end and find the code to break it. Sitting back with a resigned look on his face he simply looked out the window and passing scenery admitting a temporary defeat in the matter of Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about it. Was what he had said truth? She had heard those words before 'not from such a reliable source before' she had to remind herself, but had heard them just the same. She vaguely wondered if that was how others saw her sometimes, if that was truly the mask she wore. She was hardly as caring as the wolf seemed to think, she knew that. Mostly it was out of an un-dieing fear of being alone, that she cared so much for people, plus it was in her nature, to accept all beings with out question to their race, or nationality, that was something she was positive that she got from her mother. That brought on another set of unanswered things running through her mind. She remembered clearly when she ran that her mother had refused to leave, omitting to stay with the despicable man and wait it out, sure that her daughter would make it on her own, as she had raised her to. She also started to think longingly of her son, or adoptive son, she didn't know how Sheridaine was dealing with the added mouth to feed, and tried as often as possible to send money to her friend, to help with some of the expense. And now that she had a job she could move him home to her sooner then she had thought possible, depending on how much she was paid. If nothing else she was sure that something could be done, until then she would wait.

With that thought in mind she pulled in to the driveway and parked the car and got out. Stepping to the trunk to retrieve some of the many bags but was again surprised when only the bag of white chocolate remained. She glared at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

"I could have done that you know!" she grunted out.

He chose not to dignify the comment with a response but instead opened the door and walked in to the kitchen. The sight that greeted Kagome was one that both shocked her and warmed her. Inuyasha and Kohoku both had bandannas tied over their heads and aprons 'which she was sure looked familiar' wrapped around their waist. They where currently dusting various items around the living room and Sango and Miroku looked to be doing laundry, though she noted with a sigh that Sango was folding and handling all of the undergarments. The house looked spotless, the candles had been lit, and someone had lit a very light lavender incense on the central alter. The windows, and the glass pained cabinet doors had been cleaned, and the house smelled faintly of lemon, and pine, as she noticed the bottle of homemade cleaning spray sitting between the two apron covered boys.

"Hey what in the world are you all doing!" she asked grinning at the two who looked absolutely ridiculous in the frilly aprons, one even saying "I have bigger balls then all of you, I just wear them higher" plastered over the top.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "We figured, that if we where to be proper residence of your home, that we should at least help keep it clean." she explained hugging the girl.

"You didn't have to, I don't mind cleaning, really. And you are after all my guests." Kagome said laughing lightly.

"No I guess we didn't but in my family everyone pitches in. And your now family, so I felt that the same applied to your home as well." Sango said. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes.

"Family?" she choked out. Sango nodded. "But how..." she left the question open.

"I believe my father already stated that you have a pack now. And having a pack means that they are as close to family as your own blood." Sesshomaru explained putting the food away with out being asked.

"I just never thought...a family?" Kagome said still tying to understand. For the longest time she only had her mother, her half brother was not counted since she had not seen him in several hundreds of years. And though she had always wanted one she never usually let anyone close enough to be even close to like what a _real _family was like. Koga's words drifted through her head as she contemplated this new development. This was something that though she would have to get used to she could also come to enjoy.

"Kagome, we all love you dearly, even after knowing you for only a short time. We know that there are things from your past you wish to hide, and only hope that you will share them with us when the time comes, and until then will continue to look out for you as we would our own, you don't have anyone else, and Kohoku and I have been with out parents for so long we are used to just picking up pieces of family as we go. These are things you will get used to, I just hope that you enjoy the change instead of allowing it to worry you." Sango said hugging the girl, everyone had been relatively silent when the other girl was speaking, all adding silent agreements they knew she could see and feel. The others crowded around her except, she noticed Sesshomaru, but that didn't surprise her, as they took her in to their arms and hugged her soundly, as if adding a seal to the silent pact. She smiled and stepped away from them taking a slightly shaky breath she looked them over. An odd pack indeed but that suited her just fine.

"So what all did you get? It looks like you bought out the store." Kohoku asked.

"Well I decided due to recent events that will be explained in time, we all deserved a night of chocolate indulgence, and wine." she said grinning at the understatement. At Inuyasha's look of disappointment she grinned wider, and held out the bag still in her hand to him "Sesshomaru explained that you where allergic to chocolate, and I felt that you needed a something extra." she said urging him to take it. Hefting the bag in his hands he looked inside and became excited at the array of chocolates. Noting several of his favorites he looked at her questioningly.

"Sesshomaru told me some of the things that you enjoyed most and I got plenty of everything. I hate people being left out." she explained heading to the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at his brother, not knowing that he knew such things. He only looked indifferent but if you looked closely you could see a softness in his eyes directed at his brother that had not been there before. Sesshomaru had discovered after Kagome's earlier confession that things between his brother and himself could not remain the same, and that he truly cared for the hanyo despite his mixed blood. Inuyasha nodded to him in slight understanding and smiled.

"Thanks." was all he said and placed the bag on the dining table and sat at the bar removing the apron and head covering. Both parties nodded and took up the normal seats, only Sesshomaru invaded the kitchen as well and decided that the least he could do after everything was help with the preparations for dinner.

"What are you doing in my kitchen!" Kagome exclaimed as a few of the peppers disappeared from her view of the bowl in front of her. Looking up she noted the knife in this hands, and the cutting board in front of him as he began slicing them carefully into julian sticks.

"I'm helping with dinner preparations what does it look like?" he asked still slicing away. Shaking her head she looked at the three at the counter, noting how it almost seemed like mother and father cooking and the children watching from the bar. Smiling she let it go and started cutting the cheese in to flat squares placing them on the waiting platter. That done she pulled out the spinach and bread and left over ingredients, as well as some garlic and some onion soup mix from the cabinet above her head. Slicing and mixing the ingredients she soon had a wonderful dip, put together. Then grabbing a short bread knife and the sourdough bread round, started carving a bowl to put it in slicing the extra bread into squares for dipping. Soon everything was finished, and was being placed on the table. The extra green onions where also laying on a plate next to the peppers, and some carrot sticks, and celery that she still had in her fridge. Deciding that there was enough food for everyone she got small plates and wine glasses from the kitchen, and added them along with a few utensils. Then she removed the now chilled wine from the freezer and placed them in buckets with ice from the freezer. As everyone sat down the looked at her in question as she stood standing. She smiled secretively at them and left to go retrieve something from the back of her pantry. Walking back to the table she produced a large purple glass decanter with silver fairies painted on the side, and a crescent moon stopper in the top. Smiling she explained...

"I made this in the states, its Mead and is made from honey and many kinds of herbs. Its a favorite drink of mine and is much like wine only gets you drunker faster. I brewed it about 50 years ago, and think that this is the perfect time to open it and celebrate. Its not often you have so many good things happen all in one day and I would like to thank the goddess for it all by sharing it with you." with that said she opened the bottle releasing a slightly sweet and warming smell from the inside, and poured a bit in and extra glass that looked like the goblet from the alter, and then placing some of the food, chocolate included onto a smaller plate then the others, also looking familiar to the ones on the alter. Then she walked gracefully over to the alter and knelt as they watched and placed them on the table and then bowed respectfully saying a quick thanks and touched her head to the floor and then stood. At their questioning glances Miroku decided to explain.

"She is thanking the Mother Goddess, for her gifts, and so has decided to invite the divine being to our little feast." he said in assumption. At the girls nod he grinned, the rest nodded understanding, and waited for her to seat herself.

"Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy!" she said and served the mead to everyone as the first drink then served some to herself. "To the Goddess!" she said and toasted to them, them all muttering a toast as well. And commenced eating and serving different things onto their plate, when Sango caught Inuyasha eying the bowl of bread and dip with distaste. Kagome noticed as well and sighed.

"Not you too!" she exclaimed. At his look of confusion she elaborated. "We ran in to Koga at the store, and he seemed to hate spinach too, and said that he was not made to eat meat except for when he had to. I was hoping at least you would give it a try." she said with puppy eyes that Sesshomaru recognized immediately. Inuyasha looked hesitant but at the look from the rest of the group he sighed, and took a piece of the bread and dipped it in the bowl. Popping it into his mouth he gave a thoughtful look and then continued chewing, suddenly his face brightened and he grinned.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed happily taking a large spoonful and a handful of bread chunks.

At the comment the rest of the group took healthy portions as well, then one after another took hesitant sips of the mead in their glass. There where shocked expressions all around, and several comments about how good it was. Once a healthy portion of the food had been consumed and the other wines had been opened everyone was feeling warm and fuzzy inside, and they all picked up their plates and headed in to the living room to watch some more movies. Kagome followed them in holding the bags of chocolate and the bottle of ginger ale which had been transferred in to a carbonated container much like a compressed keg. Setting them all down she produced boxes and packages from each bag and then stood.

"Wow it looks like you really bought everything Kagome. I thought you just bought big stuff, but this looks like everything what is your plan!" Sango asked eying a chocolate covered mint globe from her position on the floor in front of the couch.

"A chocolate high, soon followed by a chocolate coma!" Kagome said grinning. Both girls nodded in excitement as they grabbed a healthy dose of each placing them in bowls that had been produced. Sesshomaru dipped into his own stash, as did Inuyasha and Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru in the big chair, and produced the same fuzzy blanket. Placing the wine glass between her thighs she used the remote to press play, and they started watching 'The dark crystal'.

After the movie was over they decided to play another game that was a little more of a drinking game, but also to get to know each other. They all sat in a circle 'Sesshomaru not able to opt out of this one sat next to Kagome. Then every one waited for Sango to explain the rules.

"Ok, heres how we start. Each person gets a shot glass, and sits in a circle. Then we go around the circle and each person will say, "I've never done this" and you say something you have either done or something that you haven't, the trick is to remember what each person says because if you repeat the same 'I've never' you have to take an automatic ultimate dare. But if you have you take a shot, if you haven't then you don't. If there is a round where no one takes a drink then the person asking has to take two shots. If you do it two three times in a row you have to leave the circle, and fill the drinks of the other people." She explained, everyone nodded understanding and the game started. The questions where normal things like 'I've never worn a dress, or I've never danced on the moon." these things where answered appropriately. Once they got to Sesshomaru, he sat for a moment thinking, then decided that he wanted to get back at Kagome for the never worn a dress thing. 'I mean it was a dare, and I never back out of a dare.' the thought but it had been a blow to his ego just the same.

"I've never worn colored contacts." he said. Kagome was the only one to take a shot. After tossing it back she looked at the group and saw them all looking at her most with 'what the hell' expressions. And she could tell they wanted her to explain, and since the others had done this for other things she didn't see how she could avoid it. Sighing heavily and deciding to get back at the guy later she reached up to her eyes and placing a fingertip in each took the contacts out, to reveal her violet eyes, that where currently looking very embarrassed.

"Been wearing them since I started high school." she said waiting for the next person to go. That apparently was not going to happen. Sango opted to speak first her eye very large by now.

"Why do you cover up that awesome color!" she asked. The others nodded. Pinning Sesshomaru with a hard stare she placed the contacts on the table behind her and replied carefully.

"When I was younger I was made fun of for everything about me. My hair, weight, and mostly my eyes. I found it strange with as many demons running around but since none of them had violet eyes, I didn't know how people here would take it, so I just changed them. I tried many other colors but blue was the only one that covered them up all of the other ones allowed the purple to show through."

The others looked at her then Miroku spoke up: " I think its lovely you should go with out them. It shows your true beauty rather well." he said smiling. Sango and Kagome thought of possible hentai thoughts but brushed it off.

"I agree, it looks cool, plus there is nothing wrong with being different." Inuyasha said wiggling his silver puppy ears. Kagome and the rest just nodded, that was true enough they all had a little something different about them.

"Ok my turn, hmmm... I've never made out with my pillow before." Kagome said smirking evilly. And she laughed out loud as Sango, Kohoku, Inuyasha, and Miroku all took shots, then nearly fainted as Sesshomaru did too!

"OH MY GOD! Are you kidding me! I didn't think... wow!" then she laughed even harder at their reaction as she too took a shot.

Everyone was laughing and chatting, still playing the game when the door bell rang. Getting up and muttering something about Koga showing up she walked to the door.

Opening the door she nearly burst with glee... standing there was some one she had not seen in a while.


	6. The real me

Chapter

"Oji-Chan!" Kagome squealed as she launched herself at the aging man.

"Come inside it must be freezing out there. What are you doing here?" she asked hugging him again.

"Do I really need a reason to see my granddaughter?" he asked stepping further into the room.

"Of course not I just was not expecting to see you."

"Well the shrine is having some repair problems I was hoping to ask you to take over as priestess tomorrow while I try to fix some of it." He said sheepishly.

"Well why don't I do the repairs and you just sit back, your getting to old to do that stuff." She told him.

"With all do respect my dear I love you but I'll feel better if I did it." He replied impishly.

Sango, ever the women's activist spoke up. " And why's that? Because she's a girl?" she said standing up to face him. He only smiled.

" No, it's because she's a disaster with a hammer!" every one but Kagome chuckled at that.

Kohaku stood as well. "As true as that maybe Kagome's right about one thing. Your too old to do that your self."

Kagome got an evil look in her eyes. "does that mean your volunteering Kohoku?" Oji-Chan did give him a chance to reply.

"Oh would you? I can't pay you but Kagome can whip up some food!" Kaogme nodded. The boys stood.

"If that's the cast then we're in too." Inuyasha spouted, grinning as the other's nodded.

"I'm sorry I forgot my manners, grandfather these are my good friends. Kohaku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Koga." Each bowed in turn.

"Hello everyone I'm Kakishi Higurashi, and if you really don't find it any trouble-"Koga interrupted him "It's no trouble at all. After all we'll be family soon."

"Huh?!" Kakishi said. "What do you mean?" Koga puffed out his chest.

"Well I'm going to make Kagome my women." He stated proudly. Miroku and Inuyasha hi him over the head while Kagome turned red as a tomato.

"Wolf, she is not and never will be your women." Sesshomaru growled.



"But-"Koga started. Inuyasha stopped him by covering his mouth and pulling him in the spare room. The other boys except Sesshomaru followed.

"I guess that's my cue. I will see you tomorrow then my dear. About 3:00 pm?" she nodded and gave him a hug. As she closed the door she growled.

"Stupid wolf, what the hell!" she said nearly shacking. Sango stepped forward and hugged the angry girl.

"It's ok he just has a thick head." She explained.

Kagome shook her head.

"But after I said no! that is so disrespectful!" she said taking her spot next to Sesshomaru.

In the room

"Koga, man I think you need to lay off Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting him down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear Sesshomaru? Hi might as well have marked her there and then." Kohoku explained.

"You also seem to have angered her." Miroku said. They all went silent each feeling the spiritual energy rolling from the living room.

"But why?" Koga asked still not understanding.

"I believe that by you not taking no for an answer she feels disrespected. Like what she wants doesn't matter. And from what I can guess she's just gotten out of that sort of situation." Miroku supplied.

"But I really like her! A lot!" Koga tried.

"Dude I don't think that matters. Kagome doesn't seem to understand that guys could like her." Kohaku said. They all looked at him.

"I just think Kagome is a little insecure. I mean she's always smiling yeah, but it never reaches her eyes. She seems so sad like all of her light is gone. Even if she did accept your advances I don't think she's ready for that right now. Her heart is broken and she needs her friends to support her. If you really cared for her you would too." With that he left and the other's followed. Koga walked out last and approached Kagome. She kind of glared at him but said nothing.

"I'm sorry Kagome I wont push my self on you if your not ready. But if you decide you are I'll be here. I just hope we can be friends." As he spoke her face softened.



"Of course, I need my friends more now then ever." She reached up and hugged him. He took a seat and she looked at them. "well we have a big day tomorrow so we'd better get some rest."

"What's the plan then?" Sango asked.

"Well I have some shopping to do tomorrow and then the work at the shrine."

"Shopping?" Koga asked.

"For cloths, I need some for my new job and I seem to have dropped a few sizes so I need some pants, and we need food for tomorrow. So I suggest we get some rest. Sango, Miroku you take my room. There's a futon under the bed and Koga, Inuyasha, Kohaku you take the guest room there's another futon in there as well. Sesshomaru will take the pull out and I'll take the other side of the couch." Kagome said. The look on her face said no arguments so they all went and did as instructed. Kagome changed and removed her contacts and entered the living room. Sesshomaru had the bed made and was sitting on the corner. She smiled and produced a bush and hair tie.

"Would you mind?"

He nodded and motioned for her to sit.

As he brushed her hair she asked "Are you alright? You've been awful quiet tonight?"

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking is all." He replied as he started to braid.

"About what?" she asked.

"About our little problem."

"What problem?"

"Naraku, I think you need to tell the rest. I know it's painful but they have a right to know, and about Koga."

"I know. I just don't want them to think less of me. And well I just don't get Koga. Why is he so insistent?"

"Why should he not be?"

"He has no idea what I've done, the horrible things I've put people through. And well I'm not the greatest catch I know that I have learned to handle that, I made it that way for Kami sake. I'm not good looking and can't do a lot of things for him. Why would he want me?" she finished.

With most girls he would think she was fishing for compliments but she sounded so sincere that it bothered him.

"Kagome" he said as he tied the braid and moved to sit in front of her and looked into her eyes.



"Any man would be lucky to have you, your beautiful, talented and intelligent, your powerful and loyal and you car for your friends as though they where your family. You would make a good mate." He said.

His eyes held no lies but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was not worthy.

"But my past." She tried.

He shook his head. "You are not your past, your past has made you who you are today. The person we all care for." He said as he lifted her and settled her onto the bed. She lay there as he got in on the other side. With out a word he pulled her to him and snuggled her to his chest.

"Thank you." Was all she said before drifting to sleep. Surprised he simply grinned and pulled her closer.

Next morning

Sango exited the room and headed for the kitchen. When she passed the living room she stopped dead. There on the couch was Kagome and Sesshomaru, they where cuddled on the pullout sleeping. She raced back to the room and woke everyone up. That's how Kagome woke… to everyone standing there and Sango holding her digital camera.

"What is everyone looking at?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You!" Inuyasha snickered.

"But…huh?" she said a bit groggily and looked over to see Sesshomaru leaning on an elbow looking at them.

"Heh, well we better get up and get dressed. Big day today. There are some frozen croissants in the freezer if you will set the oven Sango I'll shower and change and do dishes." Kagome said.

The boys went to put away the bedding and Sesshomaru put the bed away. After the shower she went to her room and put on a short jean pleated skirt and a violet and black and silver peasant top and her black kid leather boots. Just as she was about to do her makeup there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said sitting down at the vanity. Sesshomaru entered and stood behind her after closing the door.

"Hey what-cha need?" she asked struggling with a knot in her hair. Silently he took her brush and worked through the knot.

"Are you intending to wear your contacts today?" he asked. She nodded the contacts already covering her violet eyes.

"I will buy you an outfit of your choice if you don't wear them for a week. If by the end of that week your still not happy about it you may wear them." He responded.



She thought for a moment about it and figured what the hell why not.

"Sure, might as well show the world the real me huh?" she said leaning forward to grab her make up.

"I'll get you shoes to go with if you don't wear any make up." He added.

"mascara only" she said trying to compromise.

"only if you leave your hair down today." He shot back. She made a face but agreed none the less.

When they emerged he stopped her at the door and whispered in her ear. "you need to tell them tonight at dinner, because they need to know to be on the lookout for trouble. They have the right to choose to fight with you or not to fight at all." Sesshomaru stated.

"And what about you? Will you fight with me or will you stand aside?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I shall do neither." He said. Her eyes fell to the floor an odd pain in her heart. His clawed hand lifted to raise her chin.

"I shall fight for you and your family and shall neither step aside nor remove you from battle." He said. She nodded and stepped over in to the living room.

Sango stopped what she had been doing and gave a catcall, everyone else noticed and followed suit.

"No contacts no make up and your hair isn't back, I like it!" Kohoku said. Everyone agreed.

"Well now that that's decided lets go we can eat on the way." She said. They all grabbed jackets and headed out side. Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to drive, to everyone's shock. And Inuyasha was to follow as was Koga. Everyone piled in to one car or another. Kagome and Sesshomaru had Sango. They boys refused on account of self preservation.

"Ok…to the mall" Kagome started the engine and took direction from Sesshomaru.

Once at the mall they all got out and entered the mall. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku went off on a mission of their own while Sesshomaru and Kohoku stuck with the girls. They went to Milk first and picked several things that might fit Kagome, and ended up with a pair of pants and a couple of shirts.

Kagome had started to think though after that first trip. She liked her current form but at the rate things where going she wouldn't be able to go shopping in Japan. They where leaving Milk and decided to go get a full breakfast. They met the others in the food court and got something to eat.

When they sat down Kagome was the last to join them. When she approached they all stopped and looked at her. She was holding a salad no dressing and a yogurt and a bottle of diet green tea.



"What is that?" Inuyasha asked around a mouthful of ramen.

"My lunch, what else?" Kagome said taking a seat between Sango and Sesshomaru.

"That's rabbit food!" Koga stated. Kagome simply started eating. When done they all headed out to pick up groceries and headed to the shrine.

Getting out of the car Kagome grabbed a few bags and headed up the stairs with the others trailing behind her. She stopped and opened the door entering with out knocking.

"Oji –Chan we're here!" Kagome called.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." The elder replied. They all piled into the kitchen and unloaded the food. Kagome gave the old man a hug and stepped back.

"so what do you need us to do?" she asked.

Pulling out a piece of paper he set the list down and smiled. "this is everything that needs done here. Kagome you are today's acting priestess. And you will need to pick a helper. Sango perhaps?" he suggested. Sango shook her head.

"Oh no your not getting me in to a priestess outfit. I'm a demon slayer." The men chuckled "Besides I want to do the gardening."

"I can handle it my self for now if I need help I'll ask." Kagome said grinning. She picked up her out fit off the table and went to change.

The hakama's of the out fit where black with purple stitching and vine embroidery. The top was white with purple ribbons.

Slipping on a pair of tabby socks she was ready. She walked down stairs. No one was there except her grandfather who was putting on his hat and coat.

"Leaving already?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, there is a particular nurse that I would like to speak with so I must leave early." He replied.

"Well have a good time and stay out of trouble. Things will be fine here." She said. He only nodded and hugged her and she walked him to the steps.

"Are you going to talk to them tonight then?" he asked. She didn't know how he knew she had not told them but she gave no answer just the same. He understood the meaning anyway.



By dinner time Kaogme had everyone come in side and sit, she set a dinner of Cornish game hens, twice baked potatoes and Cesar salad down on the table with an Angel food cake for dessert. Again everyone noticed that Kagome had only salad but said nothing on the subject. After dessert was served Kagome sat down, drinking a hot cup of tea.

"Hey guys…" she waited till they became silent.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." She said and took a calming breath.

"About what Kagome?" Sango asked.

"You know you can tell us anything" Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah, don't think we didn't notice something was bothering you." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Kagome took another calming breath. "I know and I'm sorry. But I was really scared to speak of my past. Its not pretty and its painful enough to remember let alone speak about. But Sesshomaru is right it is your right to know. It has come to that time. I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon." She sighed again and leaned back in her chair, when next she opened her mouth she was telling them the ultimate truth, about her life, all the things that she had done experienced and last of all about the current problem with Naraku and the coming battle.

Kagome looked at them all Violet eyes blazing with ice, and fire. "And now he wants me back, and with me he wants something that will destroy everyone if it gets into his hands."

"What's that?" Koga asked eyes red with anger and fury.

"The Shikon no Tama" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Do you even have it?" Miroku asked calmly.

"I was born with it. It will lay dormant in my body until the Fae are free of Naraku. It must stay pure, and if Naraku gets it… he will force it to become active, and to do that he will have to taint it, taint it with the pain and blood and suffering of the innocent." Kagome explained looking at the table.

"Look guys I know that what I'm speaking of is dangerous. There are no guarantees I will survive and I am finding it hard to ask you to make that sacrifice. But I am. And I need help. I understand if you don't want to but I knew I needed to ask anyway." When she finished she sat back in her chair and looked each one in the eye.

"You talk about us sacrificing but what about you. Your willing to sacrifice your life for this cause. A cause that could affect us all, and you think we are going to tell you no?! put all the burden on you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is my duty to free my people and I will not allow any more innocent lives to be destroyed because I couldn't pull through." Kagome responded quietly.



"Well as far as I'm concerned you are owed a load of happiness and if I must fight for it, fight I will." Koga said. The others nodded.

"Are you all positive? I really don't want to see any of you harmed." Kagome said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Well if we are smart and devise a plan that plays to our strengths, we will come out of this with pride." Sesshomaru said.

" Yeah we're your pack, we wouldn't abandon you when you needed us most." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. And when this is over you will not go unrewarded." She said.

"Knowing that you can smile with out restraint, and knowing that I was able to protect you when no one else has dared before is more then enough for me." Sango stated firmly.

"But aren't you worried about the fight? Your just willingly putting your lives on the table asking for nothing." Kagome said bewildered.

"Well I for one am not giving up my life, if Naraku wants it he'll have to fight me for it. And for two, I'm doing this both for you and your kind but also because I can't stand the thought of that bastard winning anything. It's the principal of the matter." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded and smiled at them all. Before the conversation could continue her grandfather walked in.

"Well how was your kids' day?" he asked smiling.

"It was good Ji-Chan." Kagome said.

"Now Kagome I wanted to ask you… why are you not wearing your _true _form?" he asked.

"Her true form?" Koga and Inuyasha said at once.

"Goddess did you have to bring that up?! Plus I didn't want to is all. I wanted to look normal for once." Kagome said sounding like a pouting child.

"But your true form is so beautiful! This form does not suit your abilities at all!" Ji-Chan said.

"What do you mean by Kagome's true form?" Sango asked.

"He means my Fae form. I haven't worn that form in 200 years. I didn't want to draw a lot of attention to my self." Kagome interrupted.

"Well let's see it I'm interested to see what a true fairy looks like!" Sango said looking excited.

Everyone nodded, most grinning. They all wanted to see the _true _Kagome.



She pursed her lips and glared at her grandfather.

"I should kick your wrinkly ass. I really didn't want to do this. But since you all want me to. That's just what I'm going to have to do."

Kagome walked to her purse and reaching in she subtracted a small vial with a rubber cork. In the vial was a glowing violet liquid. Pulling the cork out she paused and looked at them squarely and said sighing, "This is really going to hurt." And she quickly downed the condense of the vial in one gulp, then she wrinkled her nose and scrunched her face.

"Goddess that sucks, that tastes like my mothers cooking." They all chuckled at her. Soon her skin started to glow a violent purple color.

"Shit, its really going to-"she stopped and opened her mouth. What came out shocked them all, an ethereal scream, like the wind whistling through the trees mixed with the sound of a waterfall. Putting everyone in the room to peace, red eyes became clear, and stress calmed, bad feelings put to rest.

Kagome's eyes rimmed with ice blue, raspberry lips turned to blood red, her black and red hair developed magenta streaks, her pale skin developed a caramel hue. The green tattoo's on her body appeared as green banding, her nails grew and her feet got smaller, and to their amazement her waist became thinner, her hips more defined her breast became heavier, and her arms more muscled and defined and traced with small silver vines and leaves. When her feet lifted off the ground Sesshomaru cam out of his seat, he started to walk toward her when she screamed. He only went two steps before Grandfather put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. Her scream died from lack of oxygen but her mouth remained opened, sheer green and lavender wings tore through her skin. Her screaming stopped shortly after and she crumpled to the floor breathing heavily. Sesshomaru crossed the floor in three more steps and knelt down beside her.

"What the Fuck was that!" Inuyasha screamed walking to the other side of her. Kagome coughed "that's what I hate about glamour potions, they taste like shit and hurt like hell. Like getting drunk with out the joy of drinking!" she sat up using Sesshomaru's help then stood carefully. After wobbling a bit she used one wing to stead her.

"Are you all happy now?" she asked.

"Kagome you're absolutely beautiful. Your human form is too but this is on a whole new level." Kohoku said shyly.

"Keh she looked good the way she was too!" Inuyasha said looking over her again.

"I agree but this form has many abilities that are wasted when not worn." Ji-Chan said.

Kagome smiled showing tiny fangs.



"Well I'm glad you all like it because I can't change back. I'm stuck like this." Kagome said pulling her hair up.

" You don't sound thrilled about the change. Don't you like the real you?" Miroku asked.

"you know I used to but when I moved here I wanted to be a new person. I could not change much from how I was physically but I still wanted to be different." She sighed.

"Look I'm going to change, be back in a few." Kagome said.

"Some of your mother's things are still in her old room they might be a bit out dated but they might fit better then your old things." Ji-Chan said.

"Thanks" Kagome said heading up stairs.

Shortly after she left the room Ji-Chan turned to the rest of them.

"So she told you all everything?" he asked. They all nodded.

"And have you decided?" he asked. It was Sesshomaru who responded.

"Yes, we will fight. But she seems scared. More so then she did when she was to fight alone. Why?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"Very perceptive, but let me ask you this, in all her telling did she ever once mention someone who stuck by her? Or did you notice the fire in her eyes when she spoke of setting her people free?" he asked. When no one responded he continued.

"That's because she has been alone most of her life. She wants, no needs a family. She cannot even fathom the idea that someone would want to help her. She needs you all. Not just in this battle for her kind, but in the battle for her self as well. Because right now she is putting all of her heart into a battle for others, and she isn't even thinking about what it might mean for her. With out someone willing to fight for her against both the foe ahead as well as against her self, she will be destroyed in the end, either by Naraku, or after the battle is done she may just be her own destruction. " with that he sat down and started to fix himself a plate.

"Why did she not wish to show us her true form? She could not have thought it was ugly." Sesshomaru asked.

"No it is not that at all. I believe that she felt that if she showed you her true form that you would treat her differently. And as I said she no longer wishes to be alone." He replied.

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment understanding shinning in his eyes. He too had been alone for to long and he knew the pain of having no one. But since she had come into their lives things have changed. For once he and his brother felt more like family, united under a common banner. Never in his life would he have thought that their unlikely little group would form. It was all because of this one girl, excepting all and rejecting few, and holding everyone on an equal playing field. He no longer felt like he 

was doing all of the work in his family with out his brothers help. He had come to feel that he helped in ways that where suited to him, and his brother was only doing the same. Making it easier to see his accomplishments, and harder to see all of his faults.

And on another side he finally had an equal in power, she was everything that he had looked for, even before he had seen her true form. But something pained him in that moment… he never said anything about how he felt, and now that he's seen the real her his feelings only increased. He knew now that as much as she is strong her heart was indeed fragile and needed someone who would protect it and he would allow no other to do it but him.

Kagome walked down stairs and looked at everyone. She had worn one of her mothers court outfits from the Fae world. Each piece of fabric clung to her with a life of its own. The skirt was cut to hang unevenly around her thighs and was colored a deep silver. The top was a lavender and had ties at the top over the shoulders and two pieces of fabric that hung down the underside of her arms and strapped to her wrists. She wore a pair of soft leather boots that laced to her thigh. Everyone had to agree she looked stunning.

"Kagome I have something to tell you…" Sango said.

Kagome only nodded.

"I want you to know that we care and love you no matter what you look like. We loved you in your human form, and shall in the same way forever. What you look like does not change that and _never _will." She said. With out another word she approached Kagome and gave her a strong sisterly hug.

"You're my family now and that will never change." Sango added fiercely.

Kagome nodded her head still to shaken to speak.

"Well should we get going? We have more shopping to do since none of my old clothes are going to fit now." Kagome said once she found herself able to speak.

Everyone said their good byes and it was decided that only Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku would go shopping the rest would see her at school on Monday.

As the approached the car she remembered a problem… her wings needed to be retracted, so concentrating hard she pulled them with in her self, her wings wrapping around her arms and absorbing into her skin. Once ready she got into the passenger seat next to Sesshomaru and they where off.

During the drive Sesshomaru was quiet. He was thinking over the day's events and even more about what Mr. Higurashi had said to him as he left.

Flashback



"Kagome's birthday is in two weeks on the 25th. She hasn't celebrated her birthday or any holidays in a very long time. What you do with that information is up to you. But don't for get my invite!" he said.

--End Flashback--

He wanted to do something for her, something no on else but he could, and he wanted to give her the gift of hope, and happiness. It was as important to him now as breathing. And he knew just the way.

When they reached the mall it was a totally new experience then before. Kagome was in and out of stores buying cloths left and right, by the time they where done they where all ready for a break and went to the food court to get a snack. When they got there Kagome excused her self to the lady's room and the rest took a table.

"I have something to discuss with you." Sesshomaru stated coolly to Miroku and Sango.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's birthday is on the 25th and from my sources she hasn't celebrated it or any other holiday for quite some time. I would like to throw a surprise party for her at my home but I will need your help." He stated.

"Oh wow! She didn't say a thing. Of course we'll help!" Sango exclaimed.

Just then Kagome approached and they where off back to her house. When they arrived Sango said her farewells and Miroku took her home. It was just Sesshomaru and Kagome now.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Kagome asked folding a pair of jeans.

"I would like to stay here if you don't mind. I would like to be close by incase something happens." Sesshomaru replied placing a stack of pants in the appropriate drawer.

"You don't have to you know I can take care of my self." She retorted lightly.

"That is not the point I know you can, but the point is that though I know you can I want to anyway. "He said calmly. Kagome only looked at him a moment and then nodded.

"I don't mind if you stay you are always welcome in my home. I just don't' want you to feel like you have to." She replied placing her new underwear in a drawer.

"I never feel obligated to do anything. I do it if I want to and I want to be here." He said.

"Ok its settled then. Excuse me I'm going to get ready for bed." When she returned he was still in the room the spare futon pulled from under the bed.



"I will sleep here, so I can be close by if the need arises." He told her, then he went to change. She simply wrinkled her nose and put the futon away. When he returned he eyed her carefully.

"I have an extremely large bed. There is no reason for you to sleep on the floor, plus it makes me feel like I'm being babysat." She said crawling into bed. He hesitated a mere moment before he climbed into bed as well. With in moments they where both asleep both wrapped protectively in the others arms.


End file.
